Code Legion
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Privé de ses pouvoirs de Lyoko-guerrier . Ulrich va devoir rejoindre un autre camp pour retrouver ce qu'il a perdu . Mais il apprendra qu'on perd beaucoup plus que l'on gagne quand on rejoint . Légion
1. Perdu

-Tu peux me redire ça ? demanda Ulrich d'une voix chevrotante

Un silence de mort tomba entre le brun et Jérémie , Celui-ci était devant son ordinateur Hig Tech , Sur l'écran il y avait la fiche de combat du Shtern , Malhereusement il y avait une énorme croix rouge sur sa photo d'avatar , Le blond savait ce que sa signifier , Ulrich lui en avait la certitude , Le surnomé grosse tête ne ment ou ne plaisanter jamais avec l'informatique , Ni avec les mauvaise nouvelles .

Autour de lui les Lyoko-guerrier avais autant de mal que lui à bien prendre la nouvelle .

-Le code de transfert que j'utilisé pour te materliasé sur Lyoko a était effacer du système , Répéta t'il en joignant ses mains l'air pensif . Ce qui veux dire en autre que je ne dispose plus d'aucun moyens pour t'envoyer sur Lyoko

Le jeune garçon se dit qu'avec un peu de recule il pouvait sûrement tout encaisser .

Il avais affronter des crabe géant dans son monde .

Il avais plus d'une fois braver la mort en sachant qu'un retour vers le passée n'y changerai rien .

Et mainte fois il avais faillit perdre l'un de ses amis dans cette guerre contre le programe malvaillant .

Pourtant jamais il n'avait envisager l'éventualité d'une t'elle situation . Lui . Le combatant au sabre était sur la touche après seulement une mission de plus sur le monde virtuel qui avais mal tourné pour lui .

Tout avait était -Normal - à ses yeux quand Jérémie les avais appeler pour une énième attaque de leur ennemie naturel , Il y avais eu une petite poursuite par leur prof de gym mais rien de bien alarmant quand on sait feindre le vigilance de Jim , Puis ensuite tous le monde était arrivé à l'usine ce qui sortait parfois de l'ordinaire étant donnée que certaine fois le groupe été cinder pour des motif tous aussi varié les un que les autre .

Puis il y avais eu le traditionel transfert dans ce monde qu'était Lyoko , Quand ses donnée l'avait enfin materlialisée sur le territoire des montagne il s'était d'abord lancer comme une fusée vers la horde de monstre de X.A.N.A sans aucune hésitation , Il les avais facilement vaincue ce qui l'étonna un peu étant habituer à avoir bien plus de résistance l'ors des combats , Puis il s'était porter volontaire pour escorter Aelita jusqu'à la tour entourer d'un faible halo rouge signe que le programe militaire en avais prit le controle .

Ce qui arriva ensuite sortie de suite des sentier battue que le samouraï avais connue .

La Méduse était apparut .

Pourquoi il froncer les sourcils ? Il y avais de quoi s'interroger !

D'habitude X.A.N.A faisait toujours en sorte que la fille aux cheveux rose soit couper du groupe avant de venir lui pomper sa mémoire numérique , Pourquoi prendre le risque de la faire apparaitre alors que le guerrier au sabre était juste devant la princesse prêt à la déffendre ?

La réponse fut vite donner .

Après avoir donner l'ordre à la gardienne de Lyoko de passer pendant qu'il occuper la créature dévoreuse de donné il s'était de suite mit en tête de lui faire oublié sa cible principale .

C'est ce qu'il avait crût .

Le monstre aux tentacules s'était de suite avancer mettant en garde l'elfe rose .

Puis la jeune ados dû regarder la scène qui sembler sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur .

La chose munie du symbole de XA.N.A l'avait prit . Lui . Ulrich Shtern . Le combatant numéro 1 .

Puis la chose lui avais vider l'esprit de toute pensée , Puis elle l'avait relâcher dans le vide alors que tous ses amis et compagnons d'arme avais hurler son nom .

Puis son corps devint comme transparent avant de se transformer en une nuer de donnée volant dans le ciel virtuel de Lyoko .

Une fois arrivé dans la salle des scanner Ulrich avait une fois de plus foncer pour demander au génie du groupe si la Méduse lui avais prit quelque chose comme avec Aelita .

Puis le verdicte fut annoncer par une voix cassée par le coup dur que venait de subir les Lyoko-Warrior .

Un de leur membre manquera toujours à l'appel dans cette salle munie de tube géant les envoyant dans une sorte de jeu vidéo grandeur nature .

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu peux sûrement le renvoyer là-bas avec un nouveaux code !

C'était Odd qui venait de parler avec une voix déformé par la tristesse et l'imcompression

-Non . Les code que j'ai crée sont unique , Il me faudrait des mois de travaille pour retrouver le même , Et bien plus pour en crée un nouveaux qui serrais adapter aux ondes cérébral d'Ulrich , trancha de suite le cerveaux du groupe .

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal concerner qui ne bouger plus depuis un moment les pupilles figer sur l'image de son avatar virtuel , La main de son meilleur ami se leva bien sûr mais la jeune japonaise le retint en l'accompagnant d'un signe de tête négatif .

Ulrich n'aimer pas être plaint ou encore faible devant ses amis .

Sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre le brun de Kadic se retourna montrant unniquement son dos au reste des combatants numérique qui ne pouvait pas voir son visage fermer par la colère qu'il tenter d'évacuer en se mordant la lèvre ou en serrant les dents mais rien ne pouvait calmer ce sentiment qui traverser l'estomac du jeune garçon .

L'impuissance .

Derrière lui la porte lourde et futuriste du labo se ferma sur le tableau de ses amis ressentant un énorme peine de voir leur ami se replier dans ce qui sembler être une profonde solitude .

 **ooOoo**

Il voulait vraiment revenir en arrière .

Le Shtern se retourner la scène un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tête en se disant que tout ceci aurai pu être éviter si il avais était plus prudent ou si il avait attendu que ses amis vienne lui porter mains forte contre la créature tentaculaire .

Mais son adrénaline lui avait encore fait perdre le peu de bon sens qui lui rester .

Le voilà maintenant revenue au point de départ .

Il tapa avec son pied dans une canette abandonner sur le trotoire , Plus il avancer plus la fatigue le gagner lentement alors qu'un sentiment d'ennuie suprême se mit à ramper le long de son esprit .

L'ambiance calme de cette nuit aidé beaucoup le jeune garçon , Sincèrement il penser bien mieux en étant à l'écart des autres .

Loin du tapotement du clavier .

Autre-pars pour ne pas subir les blague trop simplice .

Si éloigné des petits rire nerveux .

Ou encore des remarque subtile mais si révalatrice

Jamais il n'avait réussie à se faire au bruits de son nouveaux quotidien , Avant il habiter dans une baraque deux fois plus grande que le colège Kadic , Sauf qu'à la différence d'être plus grande celle-ci était silencieuse comme un cimetière.

Si Ulrich ne retrouver pas ses parents pour diner il aurait déjà crût à leur morts .

Soufflant fortement le brun se mit regarder le décors dans le quel il s'était glisser , laissant son regard vagabonder entre les reflet de la lune sur l'eau du canal , Ou encore sur les vieux batiment industriel abandonner depuis on ne sait plus combiens d'années .

Sans vraiment crier garre le Shtern prit un cailloux innocent qu'il lança quand même dans l'eau en espérant avoir balancer ses problème à travers son projectile .

Car oui il avait maintenant une sacrée pille de problème .

Il les énuméra un par un en prenant d'abord les plus facile à résoudre avant d'arriver à ceux qui ne serrons jamais régler même avec 10 ans de bonne volonté .

Son physique lui avait d'abord offert une bonne impréssion de la part de la gente féminine mais malheur pour lui , Sisi était une de ses filles raide dingue de lui.

Son bullletin de note afficher que des résulta médiocre , Enfin sauf en sport .

Son père et lui ne se parler plus depuis 1 ans .

Son premier coup de coeur fut un échec après un "On est copain et c'est tout" .

Pour finir il venait de perdre la seule chose qui d'après lui donner un sens à son existence .

Heureusement que la solitude l'aider à digirer tout ça .

Ulrich aimer être seul de temps en temps , Parfois pour réflechir ou bien pour bouder quand une tuile lui arrivé .

Chose amusante à constater était que les deux facteur l'avait toucher .

Le brun de Kadic attrapa un cailoux aussi solitaire que lui puis il fit la chose la plus normal du monde en le lançant dans l'eau sombre devant lui , Les quelque cercles d'eau brouillérant son reflet qui ne montrer pour l'instant qu'une mine abattue par cette dur réalité .

Plus de Lyoko pour lui .

En entendant cet phrase ou pouvait sûrement penser que le jeune ados venait d'être privé de quelque chose d'anodin , Mais il avait vraiment besoin de ça .

Du monde virtuel .

Des combats .

Des dose d'adrénaline qui pulser dans son corps .

Il n'avait jamais aimer rester assis à ne rien faire . Mais voilà que son seul échappatoir à cette vie d'ennuie venait de s'évanouir comme neige au soleil .

Soupirant lourdement contre ce triste coup du sort le jeune Lyoko-Guerrier se demander bien à quoi sa vie allez se résumé .

Cours self gym dodo ?

Bon sang il ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bas dans l'ennuie quand même ?!

-Ulrich ?

La petite voix féminine et pleine de douceur sortie de suite le jeune garçon de ses pensées , Il tourna ses yeux vers celle qui venait de dire son prénom de manière simple et pourtant timide .

-Aelita ?

Il n'était pas plus surprit que ça , Yumi lui avait bien fait comprendre le sens de leur relation il y'a quelque semaine .

On est copains et puis c'est tout !

Odd lui n'avait jamais aimer le dérranger quand il faisait son grand loup solitaire .

Puis Jérémie était bien trop maladroit avec les relations humaine pour venir lui parler seul à seul .

La jeune gardienne de Lyoko elle ignorer ses petites manie n'étant pas vraiment proche de lui ou encore très bien renseigné sur ses habitude , Il était amis certe mais à part quelque blague partager ou des moments intense dans les bataille contre l'entité informatique .

Il n'avait jamais apprit à se connaitre l'un à l'autre .

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t'elle après un long moment de silence

Clignant un peu avec l'aide ses paupières le brun lui répondit avec un petit sourire forcé qu'elle découvrit bien vite en grimassant , Il n'était pas aussi doué pour mentir qu'il le croyait .

-J'ai connut mieux , avoua t'il dans un rire amer

Posant ses bras contre la rambarde d'acier le samouraï n'oser pas croisé le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose , Non pas qu'il ne l'apprécier pas mais bon Aelita lui rappeler un peu trop le mauvais moment de cette journée , Il l'avait protéger et soutenue durant cet mission , Résulta des course le voilà coincer sur terre .

-Tu veux en parler ? proposa t'elle d'une voix faible

Il se retourna légèrement vers elle les sourcils lever , Pourquoi s'était t'elle de suite porter volontaire pour venir le voir ? Ca cacher quelque chose forcément , Mais en même temps l'elfe virtuel n'été pas du genre à monter des coups fourée à ses amis .

Prenant une grande inspiration le guerrier de Lyoko retourna à sa contemplation de la surface de l'eau , Il n'aimer pas se confier .

De plus il ne l'avait jamais fait alors .

Par où commencer ?

-Pas vraiment ...Souffla t'il d'une voix morne . J'ai plutôt envie d'allez trancher la Méduse en deux

-Je te comprend , Assura t'elle

Il tourna un peu ses billes sombre sur elle en sachant qu'elle disait cela à cause de ses nombreux pompage de mémoire par la créature de Xana , Elle devait bien cacher sa colère quand elle parler de ça

-Mais en même temps c'est normal , Elle vient de te prendre quelque chose d'important , Dit-elle avec un léger sourire compatissant

Quelque chose ?

Elle venait de lui prendre bien plus que ça

-Aelita tu comprend pas ...Souffla t'il en remettant ses pupilles dans la direction du canal ...Sur Lyoko j'était ...Moi

Pas d'étude , Pas de pression parental , Pas de mauvaise note à la fin de chaque mission , Sur le monde virtuel Ulrich devenait subitement l'un des plus grand combatant de tous les temps , Dans la réalité il n'était qu'un simple garçon possédant un charme mystérieux et des notes aussi basse que les chance de voir Xana chanter la paix sur terre

-Je sais , Je ressent la même chose moi aussi ...Déclara t'elle en le rejoignant sur son point de vue

Tourna une bille sombre sur l'ange de Lyoko le jeune brun attendait patiement la suite de sa tirade

-C'est sûrement parce que j'ai passée de longue année enfermer là-bas , Mais je sent vraiment que je me suis attacher à chaque territoire , A chaque tours qui m'a donner toutes ses connaissance , Si il n'y avais pas Xana Lyoko serrait un véritable petit paradis ...Expliqua t'elle le sourire aux lèvres

Ulrich se surprit à sourire , Elle avait raison Lyoko n'été pas dangereux sans X.A.N.A , Si il n'exister pas , Ce monde numérique ne serrait rien de plus qu'un énorme jeu vidéo du quel personne ne voudrait bouger , La fausse cousine de Odd se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux qu'il ne comprit pas la raison

-Dit moi Ulrich , Commença t'elle la gorge nouer .Quand on aura vaincue X.A.N.A ...

-Quand vous l'aurait vaincue ! Rectifia t'il

Il se savait sur la touche alors pas la peine de l'inclure dans le plant contre le programe informatique .

-Si tu veux ...Souffla t'elle simplement .Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu ferra ensuite ?

Un clignement des yeux égalent une pensées.

Ensuite ?

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginer un jour sans combatre Xana , Pour lui cela pouvait durée aussi longtemps qu'il survivez , Mais enfaite il n'avait jamais vraiment réussie à imaginer la vie sans une seul attaque .

Pour lui Lyoko faisait partie intégrante de sa vie maintenant , Sans ça il ne rester plus que l'ennuie du collège Kadic et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter .

-J-Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réflechit enfaite ...Répondit-il les sourcils lever

L'ancienne avatar se tourna complétement vers lui en gardant son petit sourire que tous le monde trouvait jolie au collège .

-Moi j'y pense tous le temps , Dit-elle en plissant les yeux . Et pourtant je ne trouve jamais de réponse

Le brun se mit à rire légèrement en songeant un instant à son avenir ainsi que celui de ses amis , Sans toute ses chose extraordinaire .

Est-ce qu'il pourrons reprendre leur vie en mains ?

-Toi tu pourrai devenir DJ pro , Suggéra t'il en se rappelant du concert qu'elle avait donner

-Ca me plairait beaucoup , Mais Jérémie pense que c'est une perte de temps de s'y intéresser et que je ferrait mieux de me concentrer sur la lutte contre X.A.N.A , Déclara t'elle en croisant les bras dans son dos .

Ulrich connaissait bien l'avis du génie de la bande quand Aelita se lancer dans un activité Extra-terrienne , Il donner toujours l'impression de vouloir garder l'elfe aux cheveux rose avec lui , Sans vraiment y faire attention le Shtern frisonna à cette pensée du blond entrain d'enchainner Aelita au mur de son labo .

-T'en fait pas pour lui il s'y ferra , Assura t'il avec un micro sourire

Finallement discuter avec elle ne lui faisait pas autant de mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginer au départ de la conversation , C'était même l'effet inverse .

-Toi je te verrai bien en prof d'art martiaux , Dit-il en songeant un peu aux aptitude du jeune ado

-J'ai bien crut que tu allait dire en prof de Jim , Plaisanta t'il sous le petit rire cristalin de la jeune rose

Sans aucune retenue il se mirent à rire sur le dos du pion de leur collège , Ulrich en avait bien besoin , Même si au fond de lui il savait que la prochaine fois que le monde serrai en danger .

Il ne serrai pas là pour le déffendre .

-Hey

Intriguer elle tourna les yeux vers le combatant numéro un de son monde d'origine qui s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire amicale , Puis il fit un petit signe avec ses doigts en plaçant son index ainsi que son majeur contre son front comme pour un salut militaire .

-Merci Aelita ...Dit-il en mettant à marcher dos à elle

La fille de Franz Hopper laissa un sourire s'élargir sur son visage , Alors que de son coté Ulrich ferma le sien en se disant que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne pouvait pas oublié ce triste constat .

La prochaine fois il ne serrai pas là .

 **ooOoo**

Les bruit de pas dans le couloirs pouvait alerter le chien de garde de Kadic d'un instant à l'autre , Mais pour le moment Ulrich devait parler à Jérémie pour savoir si il avait trouver une autre solution à son problème de Lyoko-Warrior .

En arrivant devant la porte de l'informatien le samouraï jaune remarqua l'entre-ouverture de la porte , C'était plutôt étrange en sachant pertinement que le Bellpois été très parano sur les bord , Haussant simplement les épaules le guerrier virtuel leva une main pour la poser sur la poignet .

-Comment ça il va tout oublié ?

Cette voix .

C'était celle de Odd .

De qui il parler ?

-J'ai fait une analyse compléte pour tenter de résoudre le problème de code , Puis j'ai découvert que X.A.N.A avait voler autre chose à Ulrich , Expliqua la voix calme et posé d'Enshtein

Se sentant curieux le brun rapprocha discrétement son oreille pour mieux écouté la suite du discours donner par Jérémie pour les autres membre de la bande .

-Vous savez tous que durant un retours vers le passée tous le monde excepté nous oublient les événement de la journée ? , Déclara t'il le plus simplement du monde pour mieux se faire comprendre . C'est parce que chacun d'entre nous as passée un jour ou l'autre dans les scanner , Quand nous allons sur Lyoko une sorte d'anti-effaceur de mémoire s'installe dans notre cerveaux

-Eh donc en français ça donne quoi ? Tonna le blond excentrique

Retenant lentement son souffle le guerrier jaune laissa la peur le gagner peu à peu .

-Pour faire simple . Si jamais je lance un retour vers le passées . Ulrich oubliera tous ce qui à un rapport à Lyoko , Répondit Jérémie en soufflant sa frustration

Il oubliera tous.

Il nous oubliera .

Il ne se souviendra de rien .

Cet assortiment de vérité écrasante cassa le peu d'espoir qu'il rester dans le coeur d'Ulrich quand au fait de retourner un jour combatre avec ses amis .

Ne pouvant en entendre plus le samouraï prit la fuite alors qu'une chaise venait de tomber au sol signe que quelqu'un venait de se lever brusquement après qu'Ulrich se soit mit à courir dans les couloir vide de Kadic .

 **ooOoo**

 **Le Matin**

-Ben dit donc quel tête !

La voix joyeuse et ironique d'Odd sonnait dans l'esprit du Shtern qui leva lentement les yeux vers lui avant de les remettre à leur place dans son bol remplit de cacao encore fumant , N'optenant aucune réponse de la part de son collocataire le blond prit place en face de lui en commençant à raconter les dernier potin du collège publier dans le journal de Milly et Tamya , Mais dommage pour lui l'esprit du brun était bien trop loin pour faire attention à ce que le propriètaire de Kiwi pouvait bien dire .

Il penser à cette journée , Si jamais X.A.N.A attaque aujourd'hui en causant de grand dommage au monde réel Jérémie n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lancer le retours dans le temps pour tout faire oublié au reste de la planète que le monde fut une fois de plus sauver par une troupe d'ados risque-tout .

Mais pour une fois il ferrait pas partie des élue qui garderons en mémoire chaque moment passée .

-Alors moi j'ai dit à Eidi que c'était pas m'a faute si Matilde croyait qu'on sortait encore ensemble tu comprend non ? Demanda un Odd bien trop concentrée par sa discution à sens unique pour remarquer l'air absent de son camarade

Ulrich cligna enfin des yeux reprenant enfin contacte avec la réalité , Puis il les leva vers le garçon surnomé le mégrichon à certaine occasion .

-Tu disait ? Dit-il de manière trop innocente

-Eh ben bonjour la bonne humeur ! Lâcha t'il ironiquement

Un autre plateau se posa sur leur table , Celui de Jérémie apparement vue qu'il fut suivie par celui d'Aelita qui prit la place vide juste à coté de l'ancien combattant du réseau .

-Alors du nouveaux ? Demanda de suite le brun en mordant dans son croisant

Il se demandait intérieurement si le génie à lunette oserai lui dire en face que le prochain retours dans le passée aurai un effet sur lui .

-J'ai vraiment tout fait pour trouver une solution alternatif , Mais rien à faire j'ai aucune solution pour te renvoyer sur Lyoko , Répondit le blond en baillant légèrement

Apparement il n'oserai jamais .

-Bon j'ai plus qu'à assurer la sécurité du colège quand X.A.N.A attaquera , Souffla Ulrich avec un petit sourire

Il observa discrétement les signes nerveux de ses amis qui fuyerent automatiquement tout contacte visuel avec lui , Enfin sauf la rose qui lui sourit gentiment .

-Je suis sûr que tu ferra ça très bien , En plus on aura l'esprit tranquille si on te sais ici non ? Déclara t'elle sous les signe approbateur du reste de l'équipe de Lyoko

Le Shtern aurait apprécier que chacun soit honnête avec lui , Il y avais que la gardienne de Lyoko qui ignorer les dernière info à son sujet vue qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre de l'intello hier soir , Enfin il soupçoner bien Jérémie de lui avoir dit mais en même temps elle continuer de lui sourire avec comme toujours cette sincèrité qu'il la caractérisé .

-Je ferrait de mon mieux , Assura la star du foot

-De mon coté je vais assurer encore plus sur Lyoko ! Se venta de suite le chat violet en croisant les bras derrière sa tête

-Evite déjà de te faire dévirtualisé par les Tarentule , Plaisanta doucement la Stone

Légèrement grognons de nature Odd tourna vite fait la tête en gonflant ses joues signe qu'il boudait après la petite pique de sa fausse cousine qui se mit à rire avec Bellpois , Ulrich ne les accompagner pas sentant que quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche .

Il sortie lentement son portable pour voir qu'il venait de recevoir un message d'un inconnue .

Etant un peu curieux il l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être écrit .

 **Je peux te redonner ce que tu as perdu . Lyoko-Man**

 **Ps: Ne dit rien à tes petits copains et sort de là**

Ecarquillant ses yeux Ulrich ne comprit pas tout de suite si il devait d'abord paniquer parce que quelqu'un avait l'air de connaitre son statut d'ex guerrier ou bien alors se réjouir que quelqu'un puisse en effet l'aider , En tout cas il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il décida de ne pas en parler à ses amis préférant d'abord s'assurer que cet inconnue ne leur causerai pas de tord .

Fermant de suite son écrant le samouraï se leva de sa chaise sans dire un mot même quand ses amis lui demandèrent où il allez , Puis il sortie du réfectoire en ressortant son portable vibrant une nouvelle fois .

 **Si tu veux en savoir plus rendez-vous à l'Ermitage ce soir à minuit**

 **Ps : Vient seul sinon tu n'aura rien Lyoko-man**

Il ferma de suite son portable en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux , était t'il fou ? quelqu'un connaissait l'existence du monde numérique et lui comme une pauvre andouille ne crier pas à la panique vers ses amis !

Est-ce que son désir de redevenir un combatant surpasser celui de préserver le secret de Lyoko ?

Il se secoua rageusement la tête en fourant son tel dans une poche choisie au hasard , Il doit en parler à Jérémie le plus vite possible .

Tournant brusquement le buste le brun commencer déjà à marcher vers le réfectoirs pour parler avec ses amis encore assis à cause de l'appétit de Odd .

-Nan Shtern et viré ?

La main presque appuyer sur la poignet le dit Shtern identifia immédiatement la voix de William Dunbard la dernière recrue des Lyoko-Guerier , Avec bien sûr son vote positif .

Il s'approcha discrétement pour écouter la conversation entre le brun et Yumi qui avait l'air contrarier .

-Il n'ai pas viré , C'est juste qu'il ne peux plus allez sur Lyoko, Rétorqua t'elle en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

-Ouais en claire il est viré de la mission sauver le monde ! Plaisanta le rebelle aux cheveux sombre

-Jérémie dit que pour l'instant il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il faut faire avec lui , Soit on lance un retour vers le passée pour lui faire oublié Lyoko , Soit on tente de reprendre le code d'Ulrich sur le cinquième territoire, Informa t'elle en plissant un peu les yeux

-Les deux solution sont risquer , Le retour dans le passée renforcera X.A.N.A et allez sur le cinquième territoire risque de mettre Aelita en danger , Conclut de suite le Dunbard

-C'est ce que Jérémie nous as dit hier soir , Mais à mon avis la première solution serrait meilleur pour Ulrich , Avoua t'elle avec un air sérieux

Le principale sujet de leur discution manqua d'hurler au scandale pour dire à Yumi que non ce n'était pas mieux pour lui d'oublié toute cette vie d'aventure bien au contraire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda curieux William

-Je le connait , Il va vouloir jouer les protecteur de Kadic tout en risquant sa vie , Ce qui à mon avis nous forcera à user du retour , Expliqua t'elle en croisant ses bras

Dur à admettre mais la japonaise le connait un peu trop bien à son goût .

-Vous comptez lui dire de se tenir tranquille ? Se demanda t'il en souriant un peu

-Pourquoi faire ? il n'écoutera pas . Non à mon avis il faut qu'il se sorte Lyoko de la tête le plus vite possible , Répondit-elle catégorique

En claire elle veut que le samouraï redevienne un simple ados ordinaire comme tous ceux de Kadic .

Grognant légèrement devant cette deuxième trahison le brun de Lyoko tourna brusquement les talons en serrant lentement sa machoire .

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour évacuer la pression là .

Sinon il risquer de faire une belle connerie !

Marchant à une allure rapide Ulrich manqua de bosculer plusieurs innocent dans son sillage , Puis enfin il heurta quelqu'un avec son épaule gauche le forçant à tourner la tête vers sa victime .

C'était un garçon de son âge en vue de sa taille , Sa peau été bronzée contrastant avec ces dreadlok blonde claire lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules , Ses pupilles sombre allèrent avec son haut noir dépourvue de manche , En se relevant il enleva la poussière de son short large aux motif de camouflage militaire , Puis il fit quelque petits saut inutils pour tester ses basket rouge bordeau , Son regard se posa sur le Shtern qui se sentie de suite gêner d'être dévisager de la sorte .

-Donc toi tu rentre dans les nouveaux ? Commença le basané avec une voix posé

Son sourire aura eu le don de détendre le déffenseur de Lyoko , Un nouveau hein ? Le brun espéra que l'autre ne prenne pas ça pour du bizutage

-Excuse moi j'été ailleurs Dit de suite le combatant au sabre

-Ho t'inquiète j'en est vue d'autre ! Assura son vis-à-vis en se baissant pour récupérer son ballon tomber avec lui

-Donc t'es nouveau ? Demanda le fils de diplomâte en se grattant un peu le crâne

-Yep , J'mappel Noa Garn ! Déclara t'il en tendant la main avec un sourire éclatant

Un mec sympa se dit le Lyoko-Geurier en serrant sa main

-Moi c'est Ulrich Shtern , dit-il savoir alors que les yeux du garçon en face de lui s'ouvrirent en grand

-Non attend t'es LE Ulrich Shtern ?! Woua ! S'extasia t'il sous l'oeil surprit de son interlocuteur . Dès le premier jour je rencontre le champion de foot du coin !

-Heu le champion ? Fit Ulrich légèrement gêner

-Ben oui tous les autre colège parle de toi mon pote ! Assura le blond en serrant son ballon entre ses paumes . Enfin surtout les filles

Il ajouta un petit coup de coude ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil à sa phrase ce qui fit sourire le Shtern d'amusement , Apparement son charme légendaire avait encore une fois frapper .

-C'est vraiment incroyable de tomber sur toi comme ça ! Continua Noa . Hey tu veux bien faire une petite partie avec moi ?

Il tendit son ballon alors que le brun se disait bizarrement que sa petite discution avec ses amis pouvait finallement attendre le temps d'une partie de foot avec ce qui sembler être un nouveau copain .

-Ok mais j'espère que tu tiendra le rythme , Provoqua gentiment le brun

-T'en fait pas pour moi je suis le magicien du ballon rond ! Assura le rasta blond en souriant

 **ooOoo**

Un magicien hein ?

jonglant avec son pied gauche le brun n'avait pas l'impression que son camarade de jeu sache vraiment jouer au foot

Bon il avait bien un bon niveaux en drible mais n'empêche se faire piquer le ballon après seulement 10 minutes de jeu .

Y'a de quoi être dégoûter pendant un long moment .

En face de lui le rasta reprenait lentement son souffle les mains sur ses genoux .

-Bon ok je m'incline t'es pas trop mauvais , Dit-il dans un petit sourire

-C'est gentil . Si tu veux un conseil travail un peu plus t'es pas vraiment au point , Juga bon de dire son vis-à-vis en lui relançant la balle

-Ouais je sais , Admit-il en faisant un controle de la poitrine avant de faire un numéro d'équilibriste avec le ballon sur le front . Mais je me suis dit que tu n'aurait pas voulut jouer avec moi si t'avait sut que j'était nul

-Bien sûr que non j'suis pas comme ça , Assura le samouraï numérique

-Alors on va dire que je me suis bien gouré ! Rit doucement le blond en laissant le ballon tomber parterre

-On peux dire ça , Confirma Ulrich en souriant

Ce garçon était vraiment du genre cool et sympa , De plus il avait un caractère plutôt simple et sympathique , Le Shtern le trouvait vraiment amicale dans tout ce qu'il faisait .

-Dit tu pourrai pas m'entrainer ? Juste histoire que je m'améliore avec le meilleur ! Demanda t'il en se touchant un peu le bout des doigts

Ouvrant et fermant lentement sa bouche le combatant virtuel ne savait pas trop quoi dire .

Normalement il aurait répondu automatiquement Non . Son boulot sur Lyoko lui avait prit tous ses activité extra-scolaire à part la lute qu'il avait continuer justement pour assurer encore plus dans le monde virtuel .

Mais maintenant que son temps libre était sans mauvais jeux de mots libre , Il ne savait pas quoi en faire si ce n'est s'occuper de la carrière de foot de son nouveau ami .

-Hum . Ecoute je vais y réflechir et on en reparle demain d'accord ? Proposa t'il gentiment

Noa lui envoya un signe du pouce ainsi qu'un sourire qui sembler scotcher à ses lèvres .

-Pas de soucie ! Répondit-il en reprenant son ballon . A demain Ulrich !

Le brun de Lyoko lui envoya un simple signe de main au rasta qui s'en alla en jonglant avec son front , Le Shtern lui trouvait quelque similitude avec Odd , Toujours optimiste si on enlever leur look totalement opposée .

-Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?

La voix calme et douce de son ami aux cheveux rose sortie de suite le fils de diplômate de ses pensers en sursautant légèrement .

-Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Demanda t'il en soufflant une main sur son coeur

-La dernière fois tu avait sortie ton sabre , Se rappela t'elle en souriant

De quoi parler t'elle ? Farfouillant dans sa mémoire Ulrich trouva le moment dont elle faisait référence

Il l'avait attendu tellement longtemps sur le territoire forêt qu'il avait fini par médité sur le sol , Mais à peine avait t'elle effleurer son épaule qu'il s'était retourner arme pointer vers elle , arrachant de multiple remarque de la part de la tête blonde à lunette qui lui avait vriller les oreilles en lui disant qu'il était fou de menacer son ange virtuel .

C'était une belle époque .

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres tandit qu'Aelita couvrit sa bouche en se rendant compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de commetre .

-Excuse moi j'avait oublié que -

-T'en fait pas pour moi , Assura t'il en souriant

Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas déprimer à cause de son statut d'ancien Lyoko-guerrier la jeune fille se détendit en imitant son camarade en étirant aussi ses lèvres .

-Alors tu voulait juste me faire sursauter ? Demanda t'il après un petit moment de silence

Le sourire d'Aelita partis aussi vite qu'il était venue , A en croire sa tête ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qui allez sortir de sa bouche .

-Oui j'ai quelque chose à te dire , Commença t'elle en regardant ses pieds . Les autres et moi on as discuter d'un truc

Ulrich avait le préssentiment que la gardienne de Lyoko allez faire ce que les autres membres de la lute contre X.A.N.A n'avez pas oser faire

Lui dire la vérité .

-La Méduse à voler une sorte d'anti-effaceur de mémoire qui se trouvait dans le code qu'elle t'as prise , Pour faire simple : Au prochain retour dans le passée tu oubliera tout ce qui as un rapport avec Lyoko , Déclara t'elle avec une mine triste

S'attandant à ce que le Shtern se mette à grogner ou encore s'en allez pour réflechir à cette nouvelle l'ange numérique fut vraiment surprise de sentir une main caresser sa tête .

-Merci

Relevant timidement les yeux vers son interlocuteur la Stone ne comprenait pas la réaction du grand loup solitaire qu'était Ulrich , D'ordinaire il aurai tout de suite demander des explication mais là il se contentait d'afficher un petit sourire pendant que sa main continuer de passer dans la chevelure rose de son amie qui ne pouvait que rougir à cet acte que personne n'avait jamais fait envers elle

Pas même Jérémie .

-Heu Ulrich ? Fit-elle hésitante

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda t'elle en le regardant avec des yeux interogatif

Se rendant compte de son geste il retira vite fait sa main de là en se disant qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait , Bon d'accord Aelita avait était honnête avec lui comparer aux autres mais de là a lui caresser la tête pour la remercier il faut vraiment être tarée pour oser toucher l'ange du Bellpois qui allait sûrement faire une attaque si jamais il apprenait la nouvelle .

-Heu pardon je ! excuse moi de- Bafouilla t'il en frottant sa nuque

-C'est rien . C'était plutôt agréable enfaite , Avoua t'elle en se frottant nerveusement les poignet .

Ulrich venait de toucher à quelque chose de bien plus important que la tignasse rose de la fausse cousine de Odd

Les relation au sien de leur groupe avait toujours était claire et nette .

Lui et Yumi qui une fois sur deux montrer leur sentiment aux travers d'une grande jalousie

Odd éternel coureur de jupon qui finira par trouver l'amour un jour

Puis Jérémie et Aelita le couple parfaitement assortie avec leur Q.I commun

Il savait que personne ne devait briser cette chaîne sentimental qui les relier entre-eux

Enfin si on oublie que Yumi semble bien plus intéresser par William que Le Shtern qui bizarrement s'en ficher un peu .

-Ulrich ?

La voix de sa nouvelle meilleur amie le ramena hors de ses pensées .

-Tu disait ? Fit-il en se raclant la gorge

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'efface la mémoire ce soir ? Demanda t'elle en fuyant son regard

-Ce soir ? Répéta t'il l'air pensif

A croire que le destin lui envoyer un choix cornélien qui ne pouvait pas attendre

Suivre le chemin de l'oublie et reprendre une vie normal

Soit suivre l'étrange texto qui pouvait le menait à un moyen de redevenir comme avant

Mais pour Ulrich le choix était fait depuis qu'il avait lût ce texto

Minuit sonnera le début .

-Est-ce que je vais vous oubliez vous aussi ? Demanda t'il curieux de savoir ce qui pourrai lui arriver

-Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai pu en conclure t'as mémoire va juste s'adapter au souvenirs manquant en créant juste des zone de vide , Pour faire simple tu va avoir quelque trous noir en essayant de rassembler tes souvenirs , Expliqua t'elle

En bref Lyoko serra rayez de toute sa mémoire , Mais le Shtern se douter bien que perdre 1 ans de souvenirs risquer de lui laisser un grand vide , Il resquirai de demander des renseignement auprès de ses amis pour comprendre ses zone de vide .

Mais il sais à présent que son statut de simple humain le laisser vraiment sur la touche .

-Je voie ...Souffle le samouraï jaune . Faite le

Son ton dur fit sursauter la Stone qui ne comprit pas le tournage de talons de son interlocuteur .

-Mais Ulrich attend je voulait -

-Aelita . Laisse moi seul ! Coupa t'il avec une voix glacial

Il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi avec la seul personne qui avait été honnête avec lui , Mais quelque part Ulrich commencer à comprendre ce que la solitude lui apporter vraiment .

La sécurité . La certitude de n'être jamais trahie comme il le ressentait aujourd'hui alors que le soleil couchant éclairer le visage de l'elfe de Lyoko qui fut bientôt rejoint par le reste de la bande qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discution étant cacher un peu plus loin derrière les gradins .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il as dit ?Demanda la geisha les bras croisé

-Il est d'accord pour tous oublier ce soir ...Souffla Aelita avec la gorge serrer

Tous le monde autour d'elle parrut surprit d'une t'elle attitude venant de la part du plus tétut des Lyoko-gueriers .

-T'en mieux ce serra plus facile si il est au courant , Déclara le blond portant un pull rouge

-Mais comme il va tous oublier ça ne servait à rien de lui dire si ? Demanda William

-Non il vaux mieux être honnête avec lui , Répondit la rose en soupirant

-Hum mais je vous le dit tout net sans lui ça va devenir moins marrant de casser du X.A.N.A monstre , Fit Odd en plissant tristement les yeux

Tous le monde regarda Ulrich s'éloigner une main sur son visage signe qu'il essuyer quelque chose coulant sûrement de ses yeux

Enfin ...

C'est ce qu'ils pensez .

Il referma lentement le couvercle de son portable après avoir envoyer le plus court texto de toute sa vie .

 **J'arrive ...**

 **ooOoo**

L'hermitage .

Lieu de résidence de Franz Hopper pendant son court temps avant de se transferer sur Lyoko , Ulrich devait bien l'avouer

Il aimer bien le coin

Loin de tous , Pas un seul bruit pour déranger le calme de la nuit dans la quel le Shtern avancer sans aucune crainte .

Mais bon il devait avouer que le doute assaillit son coeur en ce moment , Il avait bien hésiter à sortir de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Kiwi qui aurai ausitôt aboyer pour alerter son maitre qui avait le sommeil plutôt lourd ainsi qu'un ronflement non humain .

Arrêtant de penser aux bruit bestiaux du Dellarobia Ulrich arriva enfin devant la porte de la maison d'Aelita . Bien qu'il soit légèrement surprit par deux détail . .

La porte était réparer avec une légère modification , Un symbole était à présent peint dessus . Le dessin représenter l'oeil de X.A.N.A à quelque différence près , L'oeil était à l'envers et de couleur rouge mais bon cela ne rester que du détail .

Puis il y avais cette caméra que le brun soupçoner d'être entrain de l'épier .

Sa poche vibra sans qu'il ne soit vraiment surprit , Il sortie d'un geste habille son portable qu'il colla contre son oreille les sourcils froncée d'avance .

- **Je suis contente de te voir**

Drôle de voix , On aurai dit que quelqu'un parler avec plusieurs type de voix mélanger ensemble .

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda de suite le sabreur

 **-Entre et tu verra**

-Attendez une seconde je-

Remarquant que son corréspondant venait de raccrocher le Shtern grogna un peu avant de s'exécuté .

Sa main ouvrit lentement la porte pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait lui sauter dessus une fois sa garde baisser .

En entrant il remarqua que l'endroit était enfin ranger chose que le Lyoko-club avait décidé de ne pas faire en raison de leur emplois du temps très charger .

La pièce principal donner l'impression que jamais personne n'avait mit un jour cet endroit sens-dessus-dessous , Une nouvelle caméra se démarqua au plafond en intimant avec des geste robotique la direction des escalier que le brun se mit à gravir en sentant son stresse monter à chaque marche .

Une fois arriver en haut il reconut de suite les deux portes .

L'une menant à la chambre qu'Aelita considérer comme un rafuge en cas de crise

Et le bureau de Hopper se trouver à coté .

Ulrich vit le symbole de tout à l'heure sur la porte menant au lieu de travail du père de l'elfe virtuel

Pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre de cette décision qui risquer de changer le cour de son existence Ulrich prit une grande inspiration en essayant d'oublier l'atmosphère angoissante qui régner autour de lui

Sa main se posa lentement sur la poignet alors qu'il sursauta en sentant sa poche vibrer

Il sortie rapidement son téléphone en regardant l'écran affichant le numéro de son meilleur ami .

Ce n'est bien sûr que par pure réflèxe qu'il décrocha et non pour crier sur Odd pour lui avoir donner le début d'une crise cardiaque .

-Odd ?

 **-Ben alors mon pote t'est où ?**

-Ta vue l'heure qu'il est ? Grogna le brun

 **-Ouais mais t'es pas dans ton lit j'te signal donc je me demander si t'était pas entrain de broyer du noir , Expliqua l'excentrique**

-Nan j'suis juste sortie prendre l'air . J'te croyait avec les autres à l'usine

 **-Ben j'y allez justement et je penser que tu aurai voulut venir pour faire tes adieux au supercalculateur ou encore à ce bon vieux X.A.N.A , Répondit t-il en baillant fortement**

Odd avait le chic d'avoir toujours une pensée pour lui ou pour les autres , Et bien sûr le Shtern aurai certainement sauter sur l'occasion de dire au revoir à son ancienne vie mais il faut croire que le destin avait un autre scénario préparer à l'avance .

-C'est gentil mais je préfère rester seul ...Souffla t'il . Hey Odd

 **-Hum ?**

-Assure mon vieux . J'compte sur toi

 **-Yes Chef !**

Raccrochant avec un petit sourire la star du foot tourna de nouveaux ses yeux sur le symbole Xanatien , Puis il se décida à ouvrir la porte

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

Devant lui se dresser une parfaite réplique du labo high tech qui se cacher dans l'usine

Enfin si on oublie le plancher en bois

Puis il le vit .

Cet écran derrière le quel il trouver toujours Jérémie , Mais ce soir il savait bien que ce ne serrai pas un intello à lunette qui l'accueillerai à bras ouvert .

-Tu en as mit du temps !

La voix venant de derrière le clavier qui sembler être marteler de coups de doigts surprit au plus haut point le Shtern

Mais ce qui le laissa bouche-bée fut la personne qui se leva enfin pour venir le saluer .

La pénombre la couvrait en majeur partie , Puis ses pieds nue se mirent à s'activer pour être dans la lumière de l'holograme représentant Lyoko , Ulrich détailla enfin la personne qui connaissez leur lute virtuel .

Une fille . De son âge vue sa taille qui égaler la sienne , Sa peau était blanche fessant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bleu foncée , Elle portait une tenue simple comparer à ce que le brun avait bien pu imaginer , Un cycliste noir commençant au-dessus de ses genoux , Puis un large t-shirt gris aux manches rouge , En parlant de rouge il n'avait jamais vue ce genre de rouquine avec une mèches sombre se baladant entre ses yeux ni même des cheveux aussi désorder qui lui arriver facilement jusqu'aux épaules , Son visage lui rappela étrangement celui d'Aelita enfin à quelque détail physique près comme son petit nez retrousser . Eh puis il ya avais aussi comme par exemple ce tatouage qu'elle avait sur le dos de la main droite représentant encore l'oeil à l'envers de l'entité informatique maléfique nommée X.A.N.A qui l'incité a ce mefier d'elle .

-Tu sais qu'il reste que 12 minutes avant le retours vers le passée ?! Sérieux j'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi lent pour venir sauver le monde ! S'exclama t'elle en posant ses mains sur ses anches

La patience du jeune homme se mit à s'éfondrer à mesure qu'il commencer à se dire que cette fille n'était pas nette .

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi . Eh d'abord je veux savoir qui tu es . Tout de suite ! Exigea t'il en fronçant les sourcil

La rousse le regarda de bas en haut en plissant les yeux puis elle lui tourna le dos pour regagner son pupitre high tech .

-Je t'imaginer plus grand vue de près , Enfin passons , Exprima t'elle en se fichant royalement du Shtern qui s'avancer vivement vers elle

-Je t'ai dit de -

-Nixi , Déclara t'elle en le coupant dans son élant . Je suis Nixi ok ? Et pour la prochaine question qui va sûrement t'arriver dans le cerveaux Non je ne suis pas controler par X.A.N.A !

Ne pouvant répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire le Lyoko-guerrier déchu la laissa reprendre sa place devant l'ordi en se demandant bien qui pouvait bien être cette fille .

-Dit moi simplement comment tu sais , Demanda t'il en serrant ses poings

Il était vraiment dégoûter . Après tous les sacrifice que ses amis et lui avez fait pour protéger le secret les reliant il ne savait pas comment tout ce qui se trouver autour de lui pouvait être possible .

-J'était là au début Shtern , Répondit-elle en arrêtant de taper à l'ordi . Ce que je vais te dire risque de te laisser sur les réglisse si je peux te dire ça comme ça

Va s'y essaye de me surprendre se dit t'il dans son esprit .

Un monde virtuel dans le quel vit une fille aux cheveux rose qui autrefois était humaine avec son père qui travailler sur un projet militaire dangereux

Des gens possedé par un ennemie informatique qui contrôle des monstres numérique programer pour les détruire

Qu'elle essaye de surprendre Ulrich Shtern le champion de Lyoko .

Ses pupilles bleu acier se plantèrent dans ses billes sombre qui ne demander qu'à entendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire de si incroyable .

-Je suis la fille de X.A.N.A

 **ooOoo**

-Bon je propose un vote vue que certain ne sont pas d'accord

Tous les regards se mirent à se recontrer dans un silence de cathédrale , Le vote de cette nuit n'aurais aucun impacte sur le monde

Ni même sur le cours même de leur lutte .

-Commençons , Dit Le Bellpois avec une voix calme et sûr . Ceux qui sont pour

Sa main se leva en même temps que celle de Yumi qui fut suivie par la nouvelle recrue des guerrier du réseau .

Puis la main du fétard de la bande se leva à son tour bien que son propriétaire avait plus résigner que convaincue par le fait de voter .

Les lunettes du chef informatique se mirent à refleter l'image de l'elfe de Lyoko qui n'avait pas encore bouger d'un pouce .

-Aelita le vote doit être absolue , Fit savoir le génie

-Je sais . Mais je suis sûre qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre solution que l'ont aurez pus trouver avec un peu de temps , Expliqua t'elle en fuyant le regard des autres

-Je sais que c'est dur pour tous le monde ici . Mais je vous promet que s'est dans l'intéret de tous que nous devons prendre cette décision ensemble et maintenant , Argumenta t'il sérieusement

La rose regarda longuement celui que tous le monde considérer comme étant son petit-ami non officiel , Puis elle souffla en levant le drapeau blanc ainsi que sa main .

Echec et mat .

Ayant oppetenue la majorité diplômatique le garçon aux doigts habille se mit à composer le code qui signer la fin de carrière d'Ulrich Shtern en tant que Lyoko-Guerrier .

Puis il jetta un dernier oeil derrière lui avant de lever son index qui devait appuyer sur la touche entrée .

Mais son écrant se mit à clignoter le déconcentrant dans son action .

Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'alerte qui venait le déranger durant ce moment de grande émotion .

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

 **ooOoo**

Il était assis sur un tabouret , Les yeux grand ouvert , La bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant nerveusement

En face de lui Nixi buvant une tasse de café sucrée avec un air tranquille .

Lui n'en revenait pas .

-Mais comment c'est possible ? X.A.N.A c'est une machine comment tu pourrai être sa fille ? Demanda le brun complétement ahurie

-Parce que X.A.N.A n'a pas toujours était ce programe de destruction informatique , Répondit-elle en finissant de boir son brevage . A une autre époque c'était mon père le scientifique Anderson Nevil Xanders Alexandre . Mais bon il as un peu perdu la raison

Double choque

X.A.N.A un ancien être humain ?

Sa dépasse toute la logique à la quel le Shtern s'était habituer avec le temps .

-Tu pourrai m'expliquer en détail ? Parce que là j'suis pas vraiment convaincu de ce que je doit croire , Demanda t'il en se relevant les paumes coller contre son front

-Très bien , Souffla t'elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège . Au départ ça n'avait était qu'une idée toute bête une sorte de blague entre collègue , Puis mon père as eu la folie de la prendre au sérieux , Et les militaire on suivie , C'est comme ça que le projet Carhtage à vue le jour

-Carhtage . Jérémie m'en as parler une fois mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était , Dis Ulrich en cogitant

-Le projet cartage visé à envoyer des agents dans les réseaux informatique pour surveiller en toute discrétion les communication ennemie durant les guerre de cellule secrête . Mais quand Franz à apprit que mon père voulez controler tout le réseau il s'est enfuie en important une partie du projet avec lui , Continua t'elle d'expliquer en soupirant . C'est un peu pour ça que les agents du gouvernement se sont mit à le traquer un peu partout , Puis il ont perdu sa trace . C'est un peu à ce moment là que mon père à péter les plomb

-Heu c'est à dire ? Lâcha le samouraï jaune

-Il avais besoin de toute les donné du projet pour finalisé Carthage , sauf que sans Franz il était bloquer et ne pouvait rien faire a part tenter de reproduire les donné volé , ajoute a cela la pression du gouvernement et aussi la frustration d'être si près et pourtant si loin du but final il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour devenir fou au point de se servir de sa propre fille comme d'un cobaye . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour moi se fut un énorme succée alors que pour lui ce fut un échec cuisant , son envelope physique a était détruite et sa mémoire complétement ravager par le transfer , raconta t-elle en baillant négligement .

-Mais est toi ? Si tu as le même âge que Aelita tu devrait avoir 22 ans au moins , Fit-il remarquer

-J'te rappel que je suis rester coincer dans Lyoko autant de temps que elle , Sauf que je me suis réveiller il y'a que quelque semaine , Répondit-elle en se massant la nuque . Heureusement que j'ai pu me materlialisé toute seule sinon j'aurait du demander à l'autre biclope

-Tu peux sortir de Lyoko toute seule ? Allucina t'il

-Bien sûr mon père et Franz on crée cet endroit ensemble il est normal que j'ai certainne clée en main , Assura t'elle en montrant son symbole . Ce que tu vois c'est ma clée pour Lyoko , Et aussi mon plus classe symbole

Elle se mit à sourire en regardant sa main sous toutes les coutours alors que son interlocuteur digérer lentement ses dernière révélation

Bon sang .

Il n'aurait jamais crût dire ça un jour mais bordel ça fait mal de savoir que X.A.N.A soit un homme !

Soufflant fortement le guerrier sur la touche fixa la rouquine en ayant soudainement une monté de ludicité .

-Pourquoi tu voulait qu'on soit seul ? Questionna t'il sous l'air ravis de Nixi

-Je l'attendait celle-là , Sourit t'elle en venant prendre une boîte qui trôner sur un coin de son clavier . Ecoute moi bien Shtern . Si j'ai demander à ne pas voir ta petite bande c'est parce que il ne sagit pas d'un sujet qui les concerne directement !

Voyant l'air peu convaincue d'Ulrich la jeune fille cacha la boîte noir derrière son dos .

-Je t'ai promit de te rendre ce que tu avait perdu , Mais je veux quelque chose en échange Shtern

Il sentait bien que le fait qu'elle ne l'appel que par son nom de famille allez l'énerver

-Je veux que tu m'aide à faire la guerre à mon père . Mais pour ça il va falloir que tu soit uniquement de mon coté . Les Lyoko -guerrier ne font pas les chose comme il faut Shtern . Alors accepte de me rejoindre

Elle ouvra enfin le petit cofret en métal pendant que le jeune garçon se demander si toute cette histoire n'allait pas un jour lui retomber dessus

Puis il regarda ce qui avait à l'intérieur de la boîte mystère en écarquillant ses yeux

-Rejoint **Legion** Ulrich Shtern


	2. Bannie

-Legion ? Répéta Ulrich

-Classe hein ? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on est un nom qui donne l'impression qu'on est une armé à toi tout seul ! Dit-elle en montrant toute ses dents

Le Shtern baissa lentement ses yeux pour regarder le drôle de petit appareil qui reposer au fond de la boîte d'acier .

A première vue cela ressembler à une montre enfin surtout dans sa forme , En la prenant en main il se rendit compte qu'elle été bien plus lourde qu'il ne l'aurait crût , En la détaillant il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver un objet venue tout droit du futur .

Au centre de cette montre bizarre se trouvait une sorte de pierre orange fessant office d'écran vue qu'elle afficher l'heure exacte , Puis tout autour de cette pierre il y avais une sorte de métal doré que le Shtern trouva magnifique à regarder , Puis il remarqua trois espèce de bouton placer en triangle autour de la pierre ambré .

-Ce petit bijoux de technologie risque de te faire prendre la grosse tête je le sent , Sourit t'elle en voyant l'oeil curieux d'Ulrich

-C'est juste une montre , Dit t'il simplement en l'accrochant à son poignet gauche

-C'est bien plus que ça , Je l'ai inventer pour que tu puisse gérée différente situation , Assura t'elle en appuyant sur l'un des bouton . Il y'a d'abord la comunication vue que parfois tu n'aura pas ton protable

Elle montra ensuite une oreillette placer à l'intérieur de ses conduit auditif .

-Cette ligne est sécurisé donc pas d'inquiètude à avoir pour mister-Geek ! Rit t'elle en appuyant sur le deuxième bouton .Ensuite nous avons le meilleur moyen de t'éclipser

Elle pointa l'objet qu'elle avait inventer vers une cible placer sûrement pour l'occasion , La rouquine pressa lentement le bouton qui ouvrit lentement une sorte d'ouverture placer juste en dessous du cadrant , De là sortie une petite flèchette qui se planta sur la cible en éclatant en petit morceaux .

-C'est un produit qui injecte un liquide endormeur , Pique quelqu'un avec ça est croit moi tu n'aura aucun soucie pour t'en allez sauver le monde , Dit t'elle tranquillement en allant se remettre sur son siège de génie

Le brun regarda sa nouvelle montre en fronçant lentement les sourcils , Cette fille avait l'air callé en bricolage , Mais enfaite il avait une question qui lui titiller le lobe frontale .

-Et le dernier bouton ? Demanda t'il évidement le doigt en suspend

Nixi le regarda longuement avec un sourire amusé , Elle croisa ses bras en plaçant ses pieds sur son clavier donnant ainsi au jeune garçon une bonne raison de ne jamais toucher aux touches .

-Appuie et tu verra ! Répondit t'elle mystérieusement

Traitresse .

La fille de X.A.N.A savait bien que sa curiosité était grande et dur à gèrer , Cela l'avait conduit à découvrir Lyoko mais avec elle il valait mieux se méfier .

Mais bon qu'est-ce qu'un petit bouton de rien du tout pouvait bien faire ?

Ulrich appuya dessus en s'attendant à quelque chose de plus intéressant que les deux autres fonction mais à sa grande surprise la montre de Nixi disparut sous ses yeux , Clignant un peu des paupières il regarda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules .

-Je voie pas l'intéret , Dit t'il sur un ton moqueur

La rousse bricoleuse appuya sur son oreilette en souriant visiblement elle venait de recevoir une bonne nouvelle .

-Tu devrait te retourner Shtern , Histoire que je rigole un peu , Déclara t'elle en fermant ses yeux avec un visage transpirant la satisfaction

Le samouraï jaune fit monter un de ses sourcil en fessant ce qu'elle avait demander tout en se disant qu'elle agissait d'une manière suspecte

Puis il tomba à la renverse en voyant le corps allonger sur le parquet

Il paniqua en se rendant compte que la personne qui faisait en ce moment la sieste parterre n'était autre

Que lui .

Son propre corps

L'ancien guerrier de Lyoko se releva en venant inspecter son propre visage , Il tenta bien sûr de le toucher mais ses doigts passèrent au travers lui donnant l'impression d'être un fantôme

Puis il se souvint que quelque mois plus tôt il avait dût servir de cobaye pour l'une des expérience de Jérémie visant à l'envoyer directement sur le 5 ème territoire mais ça avait rater et du coup il s'était retrouver à traversser les mur et a possédé le chien de Odd .

- **Désincarnation** , Fit la voix posé de la fondatrice de Legion . C'est un état durant le quel ton esprit et séparée de ton corps pendant un court laps de temps , J'ai apprit que tu avait eu un accident de ce genre et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool d'avoir un Casper de temps en temps .

Ulrich allait hurler sur le jeune fille avant de sentir son être se faire apper par une force invisible , Puis il se mit à se tendre pour finir par rejoindre son corps de chaire qui se releva quelque micro-seconde plus tard en se tenant la poitrine .

-Dommage que tu n'a que 2 minutes pour profiter de cet état , Souffla t'elle en regardant le plafond

Le Shtern se releva en se tenant la tête , Puis il s'approcha de la rousse informatienne qui de son coté taper quelque truc .

-Mais bon j'augmenterai la durée plus tard , Pour l'instant je doit me concentrer sur ton code , Songea t'elle rapidement sous l'oeil intéresser du brun de Kadic

-Jérémie m'a dit que crée un code valide prendrait beaucoup trop de temps , Dit-il en posant une main sur l'accoudoire

-C'est sûr mais on va pas faire ça , On va d'abord pirater l'ordi de Mister-Geek puis je vais voir si il y'a la sauvegarde de ton premier passage sur Lyoko ensuite je n'aurai plus qu'à le modifier , Répondit t'elle avec un léger sourire

Etrangement il avait très bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire , Mais ce qui l'intriguer c'était la simplicité de la manoeuvre

Quelque chose clocher .

-Pourquoi Jérémie n'a t'il pas fait ça ? Pensa t'il tout haut

-Je voudrait pas insulter son intelligence mais ton copain n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ça , Assura t'elle avec un sourire hautain . Après tout on ne peux pas rivaliser avec la fille d'un chercheur !

-Doublé d'un phychopate , Ajouta moqueusement le jeune exclus du réseau

-Hey chacun son problème parental , Feigna t'elle de répondre en baillant .Bon tu ferrait mieux de rentré moi je vais bosser

-Attend tu avait dit que si je venait tu me rendrait mes code ! Déclara de suite l'ados grognon

La fille de l'ancien être humain soupira tout en appuyant sur la touche entré de son ordi hig tech ce qui lança un holograme au centre de la pièce montrant le symbole de Legion

-Je voulait surtout t'expliquer quelque chose qui doit être dit avant de commencer , Répondit t'elle sérieusement en se levant . Toi et les autres avais toujours crut que votre manière de faire marcher n'est-ce pas ? Protéger Aelita pour qu'elle puisse désactivé la tour . Pareil sur le cinquième territoire , Puis ensuite détruire les Réplika . Vous pensiez vraiment bien faire et j'en doute pas

Elle se retourna vers son seul interlocuteur qui lui écouter sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre

-Mon père est devenue fou Shtern . Il essaye en ce moment même de dominer de le monde en construisant une armé de robots , Est rien sur cette terre ne pourra l'arrêter une fois que tout serra en marche . Est dommage pour moi votre petit groupe n'avait que attaquer qu'une partie du problème , Raconta t'elle en regardant parfois l'holograme .Détruire les Réplika est une bonne idée si on ne sais pas qu'il y'en as des centaines

-Des centaines ? Répéta le brun en croyant avoir mal entendu

-Peut-être même plus , J'en est retrouver une bonne partie mais ça ne m'a pas beaucoup avancer . Puis j'ai enfin eu une idée pour neutralisé X.A.N.A , Enfin si on veux , Continua t'elle en se massant le crâne

-Explique ! Demanda de suite le samouraï jaune

-Tu sais que Lyoko était une prison pour lui ? Voyant qu'Ulrich hôchet la tête elle enchaina .Mais maintenant il est indépendant de lui donc j'ai penser qu'on pourrait le forcer à revenir pour ensuite le re-bloquer

-Mais il possède les clée de Lyoko , Il peux s'en échapper quand sa lui chante , Fit savoir le garçon à la veste verte

-Je sais mais écoute , J'ai mit au point un virus qui pourrait détruire les clée qu'il as piquer à Aelita , Il suffira juste de lui injecter ça est il serra de nouveaux un Boss classique , Âcheva t'elle en souriant fièrement

Ce plant avait encore une fois l'air trop simple aux yeux du Shtern

-Et comment compte tu t'y prendre pour l'attirer sur Lyoko ? Demanda t'il moqueusement en croisant les bras

-Trop facile il ne veux que deux chose : La destruction de Lyoko et la mort de Franz , Il suffira juste de l'attirer avec un leure est le tour serra jouer , Assura t'elle en gardant son sourire qui disparut dans une moue de gêne . Mais il y'a juste un petit soucie

-Le quel ? Demanda évidement Ulrich

-Ben c'est un virus plutôt instable donc je ne peux pas l'envoyer directement sur lui , Ce qui fait que quelqu'un doit le lui transmettre en personne , Bafouilla t'elle en se balançant d''avant en arrière

-En claire ? Dit t'il pour qu'elle développe son idée

-Faudrait que tu aille sur Lyoko pour allez le viruser avec tes petites mains , Répondit t'elle en prenant une voix toute fluette

Il aurait pus tomber en arrière si sa logique ne l'avait pas pousser à rester debout

Lui ?

Combattre directement X.A.N.A leur ennemie mortel ? En personne ?

Rien que d'en parler lui donner des frissons

Qui allèrent bien avec l'adrénaline qui parcourer maintenant son corps .

Ulrich n'était pas fou mais il avait une certainne tendance à courir après le danger pour ressentir cette sensation qui lui donner l'impression d'être encore plus en vie à chaque fois qu'il réussie à braver le danger .

Alors un petit combat en tête à tête avec son ennemie juré ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir .

-Compte sur moi ! Assura t'il en souriant

En face de lui Nixi souffla son soulagement en souriant elle aussi , Elle avait eu peur que l'ados reffuse de l'aider à vaincre de son père

-Super ! Dit t'elle en tendant la main . Alors tu accepte de faire partie de Legion ? Même si je te paye que en sucre ?

Il coula simplement ses billes sombre sur sa montre en métal doré puis il serra la main de sa nouvelle partenaire de mission pour sauver le monde .

-Donne moi juste mes codes ça iras , Répondit t'il avec une voix amusé

-Ok mais je pose des condition , Dit t'elle en lâchant sa main pour retourner une fois de plus à son poste . Tu ne doit pas parler de Legion à tes petits copains , Ensuite tu ne doit pas trahir le secrêt de cette endroit , Puis je veux que tu me promette de ne jamais briser ses règles

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parle de ça aux autres ? Nous devrions faire équipe pour vaincre X.A.N.A ! Rétorqua le brun

-Shtern écoute moi . Toi et tes amis avez mit le monde en danger , Le jour ou le Geek à mit en marche le Supercalculateur à était le jour ou tout à déraper , Bon ok j'avoue que c'est super qu'Aelita soit revenue d'entre les pixels mais vous auriez dût faire plus attention au détails car maintenant le monde et vraiment en danger , Expliqua t'elle le visage fermer . Est croit le ou non mais mon père n'est pas le seul responsable

Avait t'elle raison ?

Le jeune guerrier ne pouvait rien dire , Est-ce que tous ses mois de combats était vraiment inutiles ? Toutes ses fois ou il croyait avoir sauver le monde n'était enfaite qu'une farce ?

Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire le brun ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pour autant emettre le moindres son .

-Et pourtant je voulait te dire ...Merci

Relevant la tête par pure incrédulité Ulrich n'avait vraiment pas prévue d'entendre ses mots après avoir reçu la vérité en pleine face .

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Est ne me demande plus jamais pourquoi ! Répondit t'elle en rougissant sans raison tout en se relevant brusquement

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction Ulrich ne pouvait rien dire de constructif surtout qu'il avait l'étrange pré-sentiment que si jamais il l'ouvrait il ne pourrai plus jamais revenir en arrière .

-Bon maintenant vas te coucher je te contacterai quand tout serra prêt , Assura t'elle en tournant le dos au jeune garçon

-Mais est le retour vers le passée ? Demanda t'il craintif

-T'inquiète j'ai règler le problème ! Dit t'elle avec un grand sourire . Allez va dormir Shtern

-Mon nom c'est Ulrich ! Rétorqua t'il agacer

-Nan maintenant ton nom de code serra Lyoko-man ! S'exclama t'elle en sautillant

Ayant cotoyer des personne xanatifier ainsi que des monstres étrangement agressif Ulrich était habituer aux truc bizarre mais cette fille sortait clairement du lot avec sa personalité aussi confuse qu'une roulette , Un coup elle peux avoir le sérieux d'un adulte puis ensuite passée à un caractère explosif et capricieux ou bien alors un mélange des deux donnant à Nixi une personalité très forte .

-Lyoko-man ? Répéta t'il ahurie

-Hum Hum ! je t'expliquerai la raison d'un t'elle surnom . Mais pour l'instant et j'ai pas besoin de te voir alors au revoir ! Fit t'elle rimé en le poussant dehors

-Non je veux des explication maintenant ! Exigea t'il en se retournant vers elle

-J'ai dit non ! Répondit t'elle en lui lançant quelque chose qu'il rattrapa avec un peu de mal . Soit là demain après la fin des cours

Elle referma de suite la porte sans laisser le temps au Shtern de mettre une objection , Puis il inspecta sa paume droite pour voir la même oreillette que Nixi , Cela devait sûrement faire partie de l'équiment que la rousse avait conçue pour lui .

Il referma sa main en se disant que demain serrai l'une des journée les plus étrange de son existence .

Pendant qu'il descendait les marches pour rejoindre la porte de sortie Nixi était entrain de regarder son écran avec un visage vide de toute émotion , Puis elle croisa ses doigts contre les quel elle colla son front en soupirant lourdement contre elle même .

Toute cette histoire allez finir mal elle le savait

Mais avec le guerrier de Lyoko de son coté elle pouvait peut-être espérer gagner

La guerre contre X.A.N.A vient de prendre une tournure que personne ne pourra imaginer .

 **ooOoo**

Pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir ?

Est-ce que parce que je vient de trahir la confiance de mes amis ?

Ou parce que je vient de m'associer avec une parfaite inconnue d'ont je ne connait que le père phychopate ?

J'en sais rien

Je tourne en rond dans mes draps tordu par mes multiple tentative pour trouver une bonne position qui m'aiderai à fermer l'oeil

Je me sent mal de ne pas avoir prévenue les autres mais j'essaye de me donner raison en me répétant qu'à part Aelita tous le monde m'avait cacher le fait que je perderait la mémoire une fois revenue dans le passée

Mais bon ça n'empêche pas ma culpabilité de reprendre le dessus

Je regarde encore une fois l'heure sur ma nouvelle montre en me disant que la garder pour dormir ne m'aider pas plus que ça

Trois heure du matin ...

Je pourrai toujours me piquer avec une de ses flèchette , Mais bon je préfère évité au cas je serrai prit pour quelqu'un dans le coma vue que je ne connait pas la duré exacte de ses truc sur un humain .

J'entend des bruit de pas qui me sortent de mes interrogation futile

Je suis sûr que c'est Odd qui revient avec Jérémie

J'entend un peu leur voix mais pas plus que ça

En tout cas la voix de notre grosse tête préférer semble bien plus forte que d'habitude , quelque chose à dût arriver à son ordi

Ou a la petite tête rose qu'il adorer au point de lui donner ses croissant tous les matins .

Hum j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui le rend aussi en colère

Mais je ne peux pas de suite sortir pour demander des explication ça va paraitre louche

Je regarde furtivement le bouton gauche de ma montre higt tech en me disant qu'il vallait mieux adopter cette machine le plus vite possible

Je pressa lentement le bouton en fermant les yeux que j'ouvrit une seconde plus tard en inspectant mon poignet maintenant dépourvue de ma montre spéciale

Je me releva en vitesse vue que je n'avait que 2 minutes avant de regagner mon corps

Je traverssa le mur qui me séparer du couloir en me disant que cette sensation m'avait un peu manquer

Puis je tomba pile poile sur les personne que je voulait espioner depuis quelque minutes .

-Mais arrête ton char Einshtein personne ne t'as envoyer de mail j'te dit , Assura Odd

Je tourna lentement les yeux vers Bellpois qui lui sembler bouder , ça se voyait à ses mains dans les poches qu'il enfoncer jusqu'à en déchirer le fond

-Odd j'ai reçu un message de la part de quelqu'un qui par je ne sais quel moyen arrive à le faire apparaitre sur l'ordinateur de l'usine , Puis ensuite ça c'est ouvert et sa à complétement sursager le systéme je n'ai rien pu faire pendant une heure , Répondit Jérémie en remettant bien ses lunettes avec le bout des doigts

Alors c'était ça que Nixi avait fait pour retarder mon effacement de mémoire , Faut croire qu'elle veut vraiment m'aider enfaite .

Mais bon je n'ai pour l'instant pas totalement confiance en elle , Je veux bien l'aider tant qu'elle ne vient pas me demander de jour les toutous rapporteur !

-Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? Demanda le Dellarobia

-Ben c'est justement ça qui m'embête c'est le fait que l'expéditeur à bloquer toute fuite pouvant me menait à lui , Je sais pas qui c'est mais en tout cas c'est pas un amateur , Informa t'il en cogitant légèrement

-Bon je voie que tu as de la cogitation en retard donc moi je vais allez dire bonne nuit à mon oreiller ! Fit joyeusement le fétard

Notre petit Jérémie se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de reppartir dans la direction mennant à sa chambre pendant que mon colocataire rentré dans la notre

Puis je sentie de nouveaux l'attraction invisible qui me ramena à mon corps

J'ouvrit subitement les yeux en me disant qu'être désincarné devenait presque amusant .

-Ho excuse moi vieux si j'tai réveiller , Dit l'artiste en retirant ses chaussure

-C'est surtout l'odeur , Exprime-je en me bouchant le nez

Il m'envoya un regard bodeur pendant qu'il se changer pour commencer sa courte nuit , Moi de mon coté je me dit que la nuit risque d'être longue pour moi .

J'arrête pas de penser à ce que Nixi as dit .

 **. Toi et tes amis avez mit le monde en danger**

Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Nous on voulait juste qu'Aelita soit parmit nous

Enfin surtout Jérémie .

Et je suis content car si on l'avait éteind ben on l'aurait tuer en quelque sorte est on sais maintenant que avant elle était humaine

Je n'ai pas de regret à avoir , Nixi à raison c'est vrais mais nous aussi nous avons eu raison dans cette histoire

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette pensé ou bien alors le fait que Odd est ouvert une fenêtre

Mais je pense avoir enfin trouver le sommeil .

ooOoo

-Woua t'as retrouver le sourire toi ! Fit remarquer le chat virtuel en prenant place

-Faut croire , Dit mystérieusement le brun en croquant de son pain au lait

Il est vrais que ce matin il n'avait pas eu de problème pour se lever tôt lui permettant ainsi de terminé le devoir en retard qu'il devait rendre aujourd'hui , Mais la cause d'un t'elle étirement des lèvres était sans aucun doute la perspective de pouvoir retourner sur le monde numérique

Puis il avait bien le droit de se réjouir de temps en temps non ?

Ulrich regarda la cour de Kadic en se demandant si Nixi travailler encore sur son code , Sachant que tous le monde n'était pas un boureau du travaille comme le Bellpois il douter un peu du fait que la rousse soit prêtte à l'accueillir ce soir

Le plateau de l'elfe numérique se posa à coté de son grand-frère de coeur qui chercha des yeux la tête blonde avec des lunettes qui normalement devrait être là .

-Ben il est où Einshtein ? Demanda naturellement le jeune garçon à la mèche violette

-Il travaille encore sur le problème d'hier , Répondit t'elle simplement l'air fatiguer

-Oula il devient obscèdé , Déclara le mégrichon en mordant dans son pain au chocolat

-Ce qui l'obscède comme tu dit c'est le fait que ce soit à l'usine et non sur son portable qu'il as reçu ça , Il as peur que quelqu'un est chercher à pirater le Supercalculateur , Dit la rose en soupirant

-N'importe quoi , X.A.N.A en as encore besoin pour venir prendre sa racler ! Assura le casse-cou de l'équipe

Sa fausse cousine acquissa lentement en disant que peut-être que Jérémie se prenait un peu trop la tête pour un simple problème de messagerie , En face d'elle Ulrich regarder nerveusement autour de lui , C'est dur de ne pas participé à ce genre de conversation en temp normal mais là il savait ce qui clocher et pourtant il se retenait de le dire

Puis il trouva enfin un sujet à mettre sur la table .

-Dite vous compter faire partie d'un club vous ? Demanda t'il soudainement à la surprise des deux Lyoko-guerrier en face de lui

-Ben c'est vrais que j'y avait jamais penser , Quel club serrai assez fantastique pour accueillir quelqu'un comme moi ? Se dit soudainement le joyeux luron

Le samouraï numérique regretter déjà sa question en entendant à moitié les élucubration de son ami qui ne se gêna pas pour faire part de ses nombreuse qualité qui faisait de lui un être si unique à Kadic .

-Et toi Aelita ? Demanda doucement le brun en tournant les yeux vers elle

-Ho moi j'ai reçu quelque proposition du club d'informatique et celui d'échec , Y'a aussi le group du collège qui m'a proposer de faire une audition pour être DJ Répondit t'elle l'oeil dans son bol . Mais je croit pas que je vais accepter on as trop de boulot avec Jérémie

Ulrich lui lança un sourire désoler au quel elle tenta bien de répondre mais rien à faire , La lute contre X.A.N.A prennait la plupart du temps libre des adolescents et pour ne rien arranger le cerveaux du groupe trouver toute autre activité nul et sans intéret , Cela avait crée quelque désacord entre eux enfin sur avec la jeune gardienne qui avait rétorquer qu'elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit de temps en temps .

Mais bon Enshtein n'était pas vraiment prêt à accepter que son petit ange vole ailleurs .

-Essaye le sport ça il peux rien dire dessus , Dit t'il simplement en terminant son bol

-C'est vrais que ça me ferrait pas de mal de bouger un peu , Je passe mes journée assise , Remarqua t'elle avec un petit sourire

-Parfois tu cours , Déclara t'il en imitant sa voisine d'en face

Il se regardèrent pedant un petit moment avant de remarquer l'absence du premier homme à avoir marcher sur Lyoko , Ils le retrouvèrent quelque mètres plus loin à draguer Azra la jeune fille parlent le turc

-Lui il cours tous le temps après les filles , Soupira la Stones

-D'après lui il trouvera le vrais amour comme ça , se moqua le Shtern en finissant enfin son plateau

-Comme toi avec Yumi ? Glissa t'elle malicieusement

Il la regarda quelque seconde dans les yeux puis il les baissa en soupirant contre cette foutue histoire d'amour qui lui coller à la peau .

-Yumi est moi on est copains et puis c'est tout , Dit t'il machinalement

-On sent d'ici que tu y croit , Ironisa t'elle

-Ecoute je pense que c'est mieux comme ça , Avant c'était un coup oui ou un coup non puis ensuite c'est moi qui suis jaloux puis ensuite c'est elle , Franchement j'en avait ras-le-bol de cette situation , Déclara t'il sincèrement sous les yeux grand ouvert de la jeune fille

Jamais encore on n'avez vue le brun se confier de la sorte , Habituellement il fallait attendre que se soit Odd qui se porte volontaire pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec le guerrier sabreur , Mais maintenant il venait de vider son sac à la personne qu'il cotoyer le moins en dehors de Lyoko

Est en plus il n'avait pas macher ses mots alors qu'il parler de Yumi .

-Je ne savait pas que c'était autant compliquer entre vous , Dit t'elle en se frottant le bras gêner d'avoir mit le doigt sur quelque chose de sensible

-J'men remetterai , Bon j'y vais moi ! Dit t'il soudainement en laissant la gardienne en plan

-Attend Ulrich je- Dit t'elle avant de voir le visage fermer du brun qui lui indiquer de baisser le volume de sa voix

Aelita n'avait autrefois jamais prit le temps de discuter avec le Shtern car elle était bien trop heureuse d'être enfin sur terre , Mais maintenant elle regretter de ne pas avoir nouer de lien avec lui alors qu'il la protéger sans cesse , Elle était la meilleur amie de la japonaise , Odd était son partenaire de mission ainsi que son grand frère , Jérémie lui était quelqu'un qu'elle aimer beaucoup , Mais Ulrich lui rester le membre de l'équipe dont elle connaissait le moins de chose .

Si ce n'est qu'il n'aime pas parler de lui ou encore son coté boudeur .

Si seulement elle avait sut qu'avec la geisha sa n'allez pas elle aurai fermer sa bouche comme maintenant .

-Ben dit donc le turc c'est une langue incroyable , Souffla l'excentrique de service avec un sourire bien trop large pour être innocent

Voyant que son mentor était revenue la rose se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour rattraper son erreur

-Dit moi Odd , Commença t'elle avant de remarquer son air ravis . Il aime faire quoi Ulrich ?

-Tu veux dire à part tapper dans un ballon ou sur des Mégatank ? Dit t'il sous l'acquiessement de Aelita .Ben il aime bien s'entrainer au Karaté .

-Hum c'est tout ? Demanda t'elle légèrement déçu du peu d'information

-Hey moi je fait ce que je peux pour en apprendre sur lui mais bon autant demander à Einshtein de danser la macarena ! Souffla le blond à mèche violette en commençant à vider son bol de tout son chocolat

C'est dans un profond silence que les deux cousin finirent leur repas du matin

Bien que dans la tête de la Stones beaucoup de questions se posèrent

Comment se faire pardonner pour son erreur ?

 **ooOoo**

Il l'avait sentie

Le vibrement imperceptible qui avait secouer son poignet

Il releva lentement sa manche gauche puis il appuya sur le bouton coréspondant à ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant

Son oreille reçu quelque grisillement mais à part ça .

 **-Oracle à Lyoko-man me recevez vous ? Fit une voix que le Shtern commencer à reconaitre sans mal**

-C'est quoi ce surnom d'Oracle ? Demanda t'il tout bas pour ne pas être entendu

 **-Vous me recevez Lyoko-man ? Insista Nixi en ignorant la question du brun qui soupira en sachant qu'il devait jouer le jeu**

-Ici Lyoko-man . Alors comment ça se passe ? Questionna t'il à voix basse

 **-Très bien j'ai réussie à faire un prototype qui devrait marcher à 98 % Répondit t'elle fièrement**

-Et les 2 dernier pourcent ? Fit la voix méfiante d'Ulrich

 **-Tu risque de finir humain toute ta vie , Déclara t'elle sous l'exaspération du samouraï**

-Bon on se voie comme prévue à cinq-heure ? Demanda t'il pour être sûr

Il entendit un petit sifflement innocent qui lui indiqua que la prochaine phrase venant de la rouquine ne lui plairait qu'à moitié .

 **-Ben comme c'est la fusion de deux code qui à l'origine n'avait rien à faire ensemble , Commença t'elle à dire avec une certainne maladresse . Disons que c'est comme un jeune couple qui pourrai se séparer à n'importe qu'elle moment !**

-Est ce que tu est entrain de me dire que je doit passer le plus tôt possible ? Paniqua t'il en serrant les dents sous l'effet de la colère

 **-C'est pas ma faute si faire de toi un guerrier virtuel est aussi compliquer ! Fallait pas te faire ponctioner le cerveaux ! Rétorqua t'elle rageusement . Passe le plus tôt possible sinon c'est mort**

Puis elle raccrocha sans que le Shtern n'es pus lui dire le fond de sa pensée , Il rabaissa sa manche en soufflant bruyament , Il avait besoin d'un truc pour se défouler là

Normalement un bon coup de sabre est puis tout va mieux .

Mais là il n'avait que le foot ou le Pencak-silat pour évacuer sa rage est sa peur

Si jamais le prototype craque avant son arriver il aura garder le secret pour rien !

-Bonjour Ulrich

Il se retourna vers la voix amical qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite

Puis il regarda son prof d'éducation physique doubler du surveillant du collège

Jim Moralés .

-Ho bonjour monsieur , Fit doucement l'ancien guerrier . Y'a un problème ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas là pour te punir , Rassura le soit-disant astronaute .Je voulait juste te rappeler que lundi c'est la recontre amical entre nous est le collège Vulmort

-Ha oui c'est vrais j'avait complétement oublier ! Se souvient t'il en soupirant de soulagement

Parfois ce gros balourd donner la chaire de poule au jeune garçon .

-Je compte sur toi Ulrich , En trois-ans nous les avons jamais battue mais je suis sûr que tu peux changer ça , Dit fièrement le mentor du Shtern

-Je ferrait de mon mieux , Assura le fils de diplômate en souriant faiblement

Sur ses bonnes paroles l'ancien agent secret tourna le dos à son élèves qui de son coté ne savait plus trop quoi faire

Il s'était laisser embarquer par Nixi car il croyait récupérer tous ce qu'il avait perdu contre la Méduse

Mais là il avait juste l'impression que mentir à ses amis était la plus belle erreur de sa vie .

D'accord la rousse lui avait rendu service en lui offrant cette montre ainsi que la perspective de retourner avec ses compagnons de bataille

Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon choix que d'avoir était la voir

Il aurai simplement dût accepter son sort et retourner à sa vie normal et à sa compétition de karaté

Il doit allez dire aux autres ce qu'il sais , Peut-être que Jérémie peut imité la fille de X.A.N.A et faire la même procédure

Oui ! Sa pourrait marcher

Décidant que la vérité le libérerai de ses doutes il se lança à la recherche de la bande pour tous leur avouer

Il les chercha pendant un moment dans la cour de Kadic puis il les retrouva enfin

Tous le monde discutant autour de leur banc fétiche celui sur le quel il y avais souvent les discution les plus légèrete , Il sourit en voyant tous le monde rire de la tête boudeuse du blond violet qui avait semble t'il tenter de faire une blague que Aelita avait retourner contre lui

Enfin Ulrich penser que les chose se passer comme ça

Puis il remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune recrue du réseau William qui venait d'arriver comme par hazard avec Yumi qui souriez bien plus que d'habitude

La relation passée entre elle est Ulrich avait souvent était le sujet de nombreuse dispute au sein du groupe

Mais après l'épisode du -On est copain et puis c'est tout - Tout avait changer radicalement

Ulrich était devenue moins possésif envers elle est de son coté la brune n'était plus aussi contrarier de voir Sisi

Enfin sauf quand elle ouvrait la bouche là la colère revenait toute seule

Bon se dit le brun , Plus le temps pour ses pensées futile il fallait leur dire

Avancer avec un grand entrain il perdit de suite son sourire en voyant l'accueille glaciale que la plupart de ses amis lui réservèrent

Même Odd avait arrêter de sourire à son arrivé

Tous les regard était tourner sur lui est pourtant il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allez pas avec eux

-Quoi ? Fut le seul mot qui franchie le seuil de ses lèvres

-On sais , Fit la voix froide du génie informatique

-Quoi ? Répéta t'il en fronçant les sourcils

-Je sais que c'est toi le coup du message , Accusa t'il en croisant les bras

-Franchement vieux t'aurai pus nous en parler si tu voulait pas te faire effacer la mémoire , Dit le Dellarobia sous le choc

-Tu avait donner ton accord pourquoi tu as changer d'avis ? Demanda la geisha

-C'est pas très cool de faire un coup pareil , Fit le Dunbard

Ulrich n'aurait jamais crut voir un jour quelque chose d'aussi impenssable

Tous ses amis l'accusée sans pitié

Enfin sauf une qui rester muette malgré les circonstance .

-Ulrich ! Si tu ne voulait pas de ce retour vers le passée tu aurai pu me le dire ! S'énerva le binoclard

-Pourquoi faire ?! Tu m'aurai écouter ?! S'énerva à son tour l'accusée

-Donc tu avoue l'avoir fait ! Lâcha le brun rebelle

-Mais non ! Se deffendit t'il en attrapant sa manche . Je vais vous expliquer !

Mais la main qui mit en position de barrage lui indiqua de ne plus rien dire ou faire

C'était bien sûr la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Jérémie avait trouver le coupable est les avez informer de suite par téléphone .

-Ulrich . On ne peux pas laisser passer ça , que tu ne veuille pas oublier tous ça on peux le comprendre , Mais que tu reffuse d'être honnête envers nous , Dit t'elle lentement avec une voix faible . Ca on ne peux pas le laisser passer

-Mais puisque que je vous dit que ce n'est pas moi enfin ! S'exclama t'il . Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurait pus faire un truc aussi idiot et lâche !?

Ce qu'il redouté arriva

Personne ne baissa le regard

Tous le monde le croyait coupable de ce qui avait perturber le système .

Tous ses amis le croyait coupable d'avoir lâchement changer d'avis en envoyant un message piraté qui visé à l'empêcher d'avoir la mémoire d'éffacer

Ceux qui était assis se lévèrent de leur place pour se mettre en ligne droite devant le traitre .

-Ulrich . Tu est exclus , Trancha la voix dure et froide de Jérémie Bellpois

Le monde s'écroule

Autour de lui tous n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une fissure

Lui qui avait toujours pu compter sur eux en cas de coups dur

Le voilà bannie .

Les guerrier-Lyoko lui tournèrent le dos alors que le ciel se mit à gronder , Derrière eux Ulrich n'avait pas bouger

Son visage était marquer par la tristesse , Il jetta un dernier regard vers ceux qui lui avait si souvent tendu la main quand rien n'allait dans sa vie

Mais aujourd'hui

Sa main ne se referma que sur l'eau qui se mit à tomber du ciel comme pour marquer la fin de son amitié avec les Lyoko-Warrior

Ses cheveux si mirent à lui coller au front tandit qu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel pleurant avec lui silencieusement .

La princesse de Lyoko se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois le Shtern

Elle n'avait jamais apprit à le connaitre

Ce midi elle avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur lui pour être une meilleur amie

Mais voilà qu'elle apprend qu'il n'a pas eu le courrage d'oublier sa vie numérique

Il la décevait beaucoup .

Une fois à l'abris tous le monde se regarda dans les yeux pour chercher les bon mots qui pourrai enlever ce sentiment de trahison qui flotter dans leur coeur

Mais rien ne fut dit , Tous le monde ragagnea simplement sa classe dans un silence si lourd que même Odd n'aurait pu briser avec ses légendaire jeux de mots .

 **ooOoo**

 **Sous la pluie Ulrich resta**

 **Sous la pluie il pleura**

 **Sous la pluie il regretta**

 **Sous la pluie il sourit**

 **Sous la pluie il s'en vas**

 **Sous la pluie son coeur se brise**

 **Puis un éclaire déchira le ciel**

 **Signant ainsi la fin du samouraï**

 **Et le commencement de Legion**


	3. Le Chevalier noir

La tasse blanche fut bientôt prisonière des doigts fin et délicat de sa maitresse qui ne désirer que boire le liquide chocolaté qui la remplisser

Mais ses lèvres n'entrèrent pas en contacte avec l'objet .

L'oeil bleu acier de la jeune fille tomba sur ce qui sembler être son partenaire dans lutte contre son père .

Mais c'était dur de savoir vue qu'il avait les cheveux coller masquant la partie haute de son visage .

Puis Nixi fit un geste , Poser lentement sa tasse fétiche sur son clavier en prenant soin de la mettre dans une position qui ne risquer pas de la faire tomber sur les commande de l'ordi .

Puis elle s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'au brun qui n'avait jusque-là pas bouger d'un milimètre

Seul les goute d'eau coulant de ses cheveux remplisser le silence de la pièce

La fille de l'ancien scientifique ne savait pas trop quoi faire

Elle ne comprenait même pas la raison de sa venue ici .

-Ils m'ont exclus

Cela n'avait était qu'un souffle , Pas plus fort qu'un murmure , Pourtant elle avait entendu toute la rage qui parcourer chaque mots prononcer la faisant frisonner .

-Je suis bannie

Il baissa encore plus son regard .

Ce qui mouilla les pieds de la rousse n'était pas l'eau de pluie

Elle le savait bien qu'en ce moment même

Le guerier et briser .

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le réconforter à part peut-être toucher ses doigts avec les siens

Sa peau été froide .

En écartant doucement ses cheveux elle ne vit aucun éclat au fond de ses pupilles

Juste des larmes que Ulrich aurai masquer en temps normal

Mais aujourd'hui le temps lui suggéré de se lâcher

Même si il le faisait devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaisser que depuis hier .

Nixi ne savait pas si elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose , Avoir un père froid et distant ne lui as jamais donner de base en rapport humain

Mais dans sa logique à elle le brun avait bien besoin d'une serviette qu'elle alla lui chercher après l'avoir fait s'assoir sur une chaise

Une fois revenue elle remarqua dans quel état se trouver le jeune homme

Il n'avait pas bouger d'un iota .

Puis la rouquine s'approcha lentement de lui , Elle lui retira sa veste charger d'eau , Ensuite elle s'attela à la tache en commençant à lui frictioner la tête avec le tissu mauve .

Ulrich se laissa faire , Plus par fatigue que par envie

Son esprit était comme entourer d'une cloche de bruit et de son mélange entre eux

Il n'écouter ni le son de l'eau tombant sur le parquet

Ni sa respiration presque inexistante tellement elle était faible

Si Nixi ne voyait pas son torse bouger régulièrement elle aurai bien crut qu'elle sécher la tête à un mort vivant .

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ...Entendit la jeune fille quand elle retira la serviette

-D'abord voir si tu n'est pas cingler de rester sous cette pluie , Répondit t'elle en soupirant

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du joueur de foot

-Ouais ...Dit t'il tout doucement

-Puis ensuite tu pourrai m'expliquer ! Exigea t'elle en reprenant sa tache

Il rassembla lentement ses souvenirs en essayant de n'oublier aucun mots .

-Jérémie m'a accuser pour ton petit message pirate , Répondit t'il franchement . J'ai faillit te balancer , Mais au finale je ne savait plus vers qui allez ...

La rouquine l'écouta sans broncher , Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose après qu'il est hésité à la donner en pature à ses ancien amis .

-Faudra travailler sur ta fidélité , Dit t'elle simplement en finissant par en avoir marre de jouer les bonne soeur en fessant ça

Il ne répondit pas à la remarque , Il attrapa simplement le tissue maintenant gorger d'eau pour le retirer de sa tête .

Puis il inspecta les lieux en cherchant quelque chose à dire sur l'endroit .

-Dit moi où as tu trouver tous ça ? Demanda t'il en regardant l'holograme de Lyoko

-Franz avait du matos de secours en cas de pépin , j'ai juste reprit des pièces détacher , Enfin il me manque l'énergie nucléaire , mais j'ai réussie à m'arranger avec l'énergie solaire électrique et aussi celle du vent , Expliqua t'elle en s'étirant

-Tu doit avoir une sacrée facture , Plaisanta t'il gentiment

-Je détourner tout donc pas de tracas zéro blabla ! Assura t'elle en allumant son écran

Il acquiessa faiblement tout en gardant son visage vide de toute émotion

Et pourtant tout au fond de lui

Une cassure au niveaux de son coeur .

Voilà ce qu'il avait récolter après avoir encaisser les accusasion de ses soit-disant-amis

Mais de cette fissure sentimental s'échapper quelque chose

Un feu légendaire nommé la rage .

Ulrich était du genre agressif c'est vrais

Ce n'était que le résulta d'années de solitude ajouter à cela des parents peu présent et exigeant

Puis pour finir une habitude de casser du monstre numérique chaque semaine

C'est sûr que ses moment sur Lyoko lui avait donner un bon moyen de se déffouler .

Mais pour le coup il n'avait plus rien pour décharger cette sourde et profonde colère qui menacer de tomber sur la première personne qui oserai l'énerver

-Le premier jour il doutera , Au second jour il tombera , Au troisième jour il renaitra , Récita la douce voix féminin de Nixi . J'aurai jamais crut qu'il exister un poème pouvant te défignir à ce point

La rousse venait à l'instant de retenir son attention ce qui vue la situation été un belle explois .

-Tu oublie le dernier point , Rétorqua t'il la tête balancer en arrière . Je ne renait pas de mes cendre

Nixi n'avait pas l'air de partage la négativité du brun , Le sourire au coin de la jeune fille suffisait à mettre la puce à l'oreille .

-Pourtant c'est ce qui va arrivé , Dit t'elle doucement avec une voix trop innocente

Relevant subitement la tête le bannie se remit debout en ayant pourtant le visage neutre , Puis il approcha de sa colaboratrice en se mettant dans son dos vue qu'elle s'était mise à sa place d'Oracle devant l'ordi du futur .

-Le code qui devrait te permettre d'allez casser la gueule à X.A.N.A et prêt , Mais il reste 1% de chance que ça foire , Expliqua t'elle avec un air détendu . Franchement c'est plutôt encourageant je trouve

-Hum tu croit que j'aurai la même apparence qu'avant ? Demanda t'il en croisant ses bras

-Non aucune chance , Si je me fit aux données que j'ai sous les yeux tu ne serra plus un samouraï , Répondit-elle après quelque manipulation informatique . Part contre je ne peux pas du tout prévoir ce que tu va devenir

-La surprise serra plus intéressante alors ! Exprima t'il dans un petit sourire

Puis à la surprise des deux ados l'écran se mit à bipper chose qui rappela a Ulrich qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une visite de X.A.N.A depuis un long moment .

Puis il regarda le visage de la jeune fille devenir aussi neutre que le sien .

-Tour activé dans le territoire des montagnes , Dit t'elle sérieusement en se grattant le menton . C'est étrange qu'il lance une attaque maintenant tu ne trouve pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Sa dernière attaque remonte à une semaine c'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour préparer son plan d'habitude , Répondit t'il en regardant l'écran

-Ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est ce qu'il vise exactement , Normalement il pourrai très bien se débrouiller sans avoir besoin de tour , Est-ce qu'il aurai juste envie d'attirer Aelita ? Cogita t'elle en entre-croisant ses doigts

-Sûrement , Il sais que son père ne restera pas les bras croiser si jamais il touche à Aelita , Approuva t'il sérieusement

Voyant que le but de l'attaque sur le monde virtuel était enfin éclaircie il fallait maintenant voir ce que le programe multis agent visé sur la planète .

-Bon on doit faire vite avant que les autres ne désactivant la tour , Dit t'elle rapidement en commençant à pianoté sur son clavier

-Pourquoi on ne les laisserais pas faire ? Si il désactive la tour c'est une bonne chose non ? Demanda t'il curieux

-Ben oui et non , Si jamais mon père cause de trop grand dégât il vont sûrement lancer le retour et là toi tu serra juste un ados normal , Répondit t'elle de manière évidente

-Ha c'est vrais , Dit t'il en se souvenant de ce léger détail . Envoie moi de suite alors !

A sa plus grande surprise la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge ne parrut pas emballer par l'idée de l'envoyer sur le terrain alors que c'était principalement le but de leur manoeuvre depuis deux jours

-J'aurait préfèrer faire des test avant histoire de ne pas perdre mon agent dès le premier jour , Répondit t'elle en ayant l'air pensif

Une main se posa sur son épaule lui fessant tourner la tête vers la seul personne présente pouvant faire ce geste

Ulrich la regarder fixement avec un petit sourire .

-J'ai un message à envoyer aux Lyoko-guerrier , Et puis vaux mieux y allez à fond ! Déclara t'il extrêment sûr de lui

Voyant que la détermination du Shtern était inébranlable la jeune rouquine se dit que autant le laisser faire car après tout il fallait bien faire les chose à fond

-Très bien monsieur vendetta ! S'amusa t'elle en entrant une série de code informatique

Content que sa partenaire de mission accepte de le renvoyer sur le monde virtuel il ne perdit pas de temps pour remettre sa veste qui avait eu le temps de secher pendant leur petite discution

Alors qu'il enfilla la première manche il regarda le mur de devant lui se scinder en deux

Une grande bourasque d'air souffla sur le garçon portant maintenant sa veste verte , Puis un large rayon lumineux éclaira son visage qui maintenant arborer une expréssion bien plus déterminer

Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui le mena à une salle similaire à la salle des scanner de l'usine à la différence près qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique tube au centre de la pièce

Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui sonna famillier aux oreilles de l'ancien samouraï qui entra sans aucune hésitation dedans

 **-Merci d'avoir choisie Legion-Transporteur nous vous demandons de rester calme pendant le voyage et de ne rien oublier dans vos tube merci , Dit la voix sortant des haut parleur fixer au coin des murs**

Nixi était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange parfois

Mais ça commencer à lui plaire .

Les portes métalique se refermèrent pendant que le Shtern écouta la voix de la chef de Legion pendant qu'elle entré toute les données nécessaire au transfert

 **-Scanner Ulrich**

Son coeur commence à s'emballer tendit que son corps se met à être parcourue de spasmes d'excitation

 **-Virtualisation !**

Ses cheveux se dressèrent

Son corps se mit à disparaitre

Puis son esprit s'envola

Le voilà repartie pour une nouvelle guerre

Il ne pouvait pas mieux se sentir qu'à cet instant

ooOoo

Le tonnere tomba en même temps que le courrage de madame Hertz qui ne pouvait décidement pas supporter ce bruit aussi brutal

Elle se mit à annuler le cour sous les chuchottement des élèves qui se firent pas prier pour profiter de l'occasion

La moitié déchanta très vite en se rendant compte qu'il fallait traversser la cour pour rejoindre les dortoirs et qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus fort

Bien que trois autres ados en arrière n'était pas vraiment du même avis étant plutôt ravis d'avoir cette orage

-Il faut en profité pour rejoindre l'usine , Fit la voix basse du Bellpois qui rangea ses affaires

-J'vais prévenir les autres pendant ce temps filler vous deux , Dit Odd en composant le numéro de Yumi

-Très bien à toute-ta-l'heure , Accepta le garçon à lunette

Il fut suivie par son égal intellectuel qui n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche pour donner son avis

Depuis la découverte de la trahison d'Ulrich Aelita s'était enfermer dans un sillence que Jérémie n'arriver pas à comprendre tant par son manque de connaissance en terme de relation humaine ou encore sur le plan féminin .

Puis il se mit à courir à travers la foule d'élèves avec la rose sur ses talons

Une fois dehors il eurrent du mal à voir très loin , La pluie était fine et pourtant lourde comme une cascade à travers la quel on ne pouvait rien voir

Heureusement qu'il connaissez le chemin

Une foit lancer il n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la plaque d'égout qui menez droit à leur véhicule prévue pour parcourir rapidement la distance les séparent de l'Usine

Pendant le trajet le génie du groupe remarqua l'air absent de son ange numérique qui avait manquer par deux fois de tomber dans l'eau malodorante à cause d'un manque d'attention lui donnant enfin le courrage de lui parler avec quelque argument

-Aelita tu es sûre que sa va ? Demanda la blond qui suivait la jeunf fille derrière elle

-Bien sûre pourquoi ? Fit t'elle à son tour en fronçant un peu ses sourcils

-Ben je te trouve un peu absente depuis tout ta l'heure , Répondit t'il en voyant l'échelle de loin

-C'est rien Jérémie c'est juste un peu de fatigue ça va passer , Assura t'elle en s'arrêtant

Il leva un sourcil peu convaincue mais il se dit que peut-être il se faisait de fausse idée , Il posa son moyen de transport contre le mur pendant que l'elfe aux cheveux rose se mit à grimper à l'échelle

Puis arriva le reste de l'équipe a l'étonnement du blond à lunette

-Vous êtes déjà là ? Dit t'il un peu surprit d'une t'elle rapidité

-On as eu aucun mal à se tirer au collège c'est la panique à cause de cette pluie , Répondit William

-Je croit pas que se soit une pluie naturel ! Fit la japonaise en reprenant son souffle

-X.A.N.A qui veux nous privé de soleil ? Proposa le joyeux lurons de la bande

-Nous noyez serrai plus envisageable mais non X.A.N.A ne peux pas être responsable du temps qu'il fait , Rétorqua Jérémie sûr de lui pendant qu'il monter

-Et comment tu peux le savoir le génie ? Demanda le rebelle

-Parce que j'ai découvert que le barrage qui retient toute l'eau de la ville risquer de s'éffondrer à cause d'un problème technique , Répondit t'il rapidement

-Ben là c'est sûr c'est du X.A.N.A tout cracher ! Assura le Dellarobia en suivant son chef

Le reste du groupe de combattant acquiessa en suivant le garçon ayant allumé la machine du futur

Tous le monde passa évidement par la case sautage à la corde pour ensuite rejoindre le monte charge qui une fois remplit d'adolescent sauveur du monde se mit à descendre les étage qui les menèrent à la salle de contrôle dans la quel Jérémie entra rapidement en prenant son poste .

-C'est partie , Dit t'il en commençant à préparer les transfert sur Lyoko

Dans la salle des Scanner le silence été encore le roi

Personne n'avait dit un mot

Même le blond habiller de violet c'était tut quand il avait remarquer enfin ce qui clocher

Sans Ulrich le groupe n'était plus du tout pareil .

Le Dellarobia soupira un peu en entrant dans le tube qui se referma derrière lui

William lui voyait ça d'un bon oeil car sans le Shtern pour lui faire de l'ombre il allez enfin montrer que c'était lui qui mérité d'entrée dans le coeur de Yumi

En parlant de celle-ci , Elle pensait un peu à la manière d'ont tout ça avait tourner , Bon d'accord Ulrich n'aurait peut-être pas dût envoyer ce message pour empêcher son éffacement de mémoire , Mais elle trouver que la réaction du génie de la bande rester un peu trop exagérer comparer à la faute commise par le samouraï , En même temps la nipone comprenait bien son ami .

Le dernier transfert fut celui d'Aelita qui bizarrement ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit l'image du Shtern sous la pluie , Même si en ce moment le monde été en danger elle n'arriver pas à penser a autre chose .

Puis elle se donna une claque mental en se disant que demain tout irais bien mieux

Quand elle entra dans le scanner elle sentie sa motivation remonter

Puis les portes se ferma

Et enfin elle sentie son corps se décomposer avant que son esprit ne fasse de même

La voilà enfin partie pour Lyoko .

 **ooOoo**

Il ne sais pas où il est

Normalement il se retrouve sur une partie du territoire choisie

Mais là il se retrouve sur un chemin composer de terre , de glace , de sable , et de roche .

Puis autour de ce chemin se trouve plusieurs arbres numérique flottant dans le ciel

Il regarde sa main en constatant aucun changement physique

Il reconut son apparence d'ados

-Je suis où ? Demande t'il en espérant qu'on lui réponde

 **-Incroyable**

La voix qui sortie de null-part ne le fit pas sursauter

Il avait l'habitude d'entendre une voix lui donner des ordres sans qu'il ne voie qui parler

Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée d'entendre une voix bien plus forte et surtout féminine

-Nixi ? Tu peux me dire où je suis là ? Et pourquoi je suis toujours pareil ? Demanda t'il en regardant encore ses paumes ouverte

 **-C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Shtern tu est sur Asgard ! S'exclama la jeune fille en ignorant ses question**

-Asgard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna t'il une fois de plus

 **-Bon je vais essayer de faire simple , Normalement les territoire sont relier par les tour de passage d'accord ? Eh bien Asgard et une sorte de pont du quel tous les territoire se rejoigne , Grâce à Asgard tu pourrai techniquement passer d'un territoire à l'autre sans aucun soucie ! Expliqua t'elle avec une voix débordant d'enthousiasme**

-Ca devait être bien cacher pour que même Aelita ne le connaisse pas , Pensa furtivement le brun

 **-A mon avis j'ai dût sans le faire exprès trouver des programe qui dévérouille Asgard dans les affaires de Franz , Je pense que tu atterira ici avant chaque mission , Cogita t'elle rapidement**

-Tien en parlant de ça , Comment je vais faire pour remplir ma mission si je suis toujours un ados ? Dit t'il ironiquement

 **-Je n'ai pas encore lancer le téléchargement idiot ! Laisse moi faire mon boulot et tu pourra faire le tien ! Répondit t'elle rageusement . Avance jusqu'au bout est ensuite lance toi !**

Il aurai pu répliquer mais dans son fort intérieur il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour se chamailler avec sa nouvelle colaboratrice qui de son coté commença à envoyer le code qui devrait redonner ses plein pouvoir à Ulrich ..

Sur ce chemin le Shtern trouva le temps long , Il y avait rien autour de lui à part ses arbes fait de la même manière que Asgard .

Un arbre normal .

Un arbre rocheux .

Un arbre de sable .

Puis pour finir un arbre fait de glace .

Mais à part ça il n'y avait rien

A part un grand espace blanc donnant l'impression au jeune garçon d'être dans un autre monde virtuel

Puis après quelque minutes de marche il arriva au bord du chemin des territoire

Juste en dessous il découvrit une sorte d'immence rivière qui alla se jeter dans le vide situer juste en face de lui

-C'est bon j'y suis , Dit t'il à l'intenttion de Nixi

 **-Ben t'attend quoi ? Dit t'elle à son tour l'air surprise**

-Pourquoi faire ? Relança t'il ne comprenant pas

 **-Quand je t'ai dit de te lancer ce n'était pas une image il faut que tu saute ! Répondit t'elle en criant un peu**

-Mais c'est de l'eau numérique ! Je risque de finir dans le réseau et de disparaitre ! Rétorqua t'il en commençant à se méfier

 **-Hey du calme monsieur petite patience ! C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisse te venger et surtout le seul moyen de sauver le monde ! Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte et dit moi si tu est prêt à tout pour sauver le monde ! Explosa t'elle**

Il grimassa à cause de la monter de décibelle mais en même temps il se dit que la rousse avait raison

Il regarda fixement le point de départ de sa nouvelle vie en se disant que sauver le monde été bien son seul but

Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose

Sa vengeance devait être accomplie

Et rien de mieux pour ça que d'allez rendre une petite visite à ses ancien camarades qui doivent se réjouir d'avoir exclue le jeune garçon

Il fit un pas en arrière

Puis il sauta en avant tête la première

La gravité virtuel le fit tomber au même point que l'eau numérique

Sa descente vers Lyoko fut un véritable petit bonheur pour lui

La brise caressant son visage

Le sentiment d'être enfin libre

Dans sa chutte il vit une sorte de nuage noir dans le quel il allait inéxorablement passer pour rejoindre les montagne mauve

Mais quand il passa au travers

Il sentie tout son être baigner dans quelque chose d'impossible à décrire

C'était comme recevoir de l'énergie mais en ressentir la moindres parcelle dans son corps

Puis il se replia sur lui même pour ensuite laisser cet fantastique puissance exploser dans l'air

Le nuage noir disparut dans un grand flash blanc

Puis quelque chose se mit à filler dans le ciel

Quelque chose de sombre

Quelque chose de puissant

Quelque chose qui vola au travers des montagne avant de s'écrasser sur un plateau qui fut secouer par la force du choc

Une fois la poussière retomber nous pouviont enfin décrire le tout nouveaux Ulrich .

Son corps entier était maintenant recouvert d'une armure sombre d'un style futuriste si on regarder bien les ligne qui parcourer les pieds ainsi que les autres partie de son anatomie , Ses mains recouvert d'épaie gant sombre s'agitèrent un peu , Sur ses épaules reposer une large cape sombre couvrant son dos et lui arrivant jusqu'au cheville , Sur son torse était graver le symbole de Legion bien que la couleur soit blanche et non rouge

Quelque chose tomba aux pieds du guerrier qui regarda avec admiration ce qui sembler être sa nouvelle arme , Une épée classique fine et longue avec une lame très affuté , Le pomeau de l'arme été d'un noir d'encre qui contraster avec la blancheur de la lame sur la quel était coller le symbole de Legion avec cependant la bonne couleur

L'ancien Lyoko-Warrior empoigna fermement sa lame pour la ramenait plus près de son visage pour mieux la détailler

Mais il remarqua maintenant que même son visage était protéger par un casque sombre lui aussi , Sa forme était un peu celle d'un V vue que il avait des extrémité ressemblant à des oreilles de chauve souris en bien plus épaisse bien sûr , Sa vision été possible grâce à une visière rouge qui tracer un traie remontant un peu sur les coté , Puis un dernier traie se plaçant juste entre ses yeux qui n'alla pas plus loin que le bout de son nez

Puis enfin il remarqua que son apparence n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'ancienne

Celle ci lui donner l'impression d'être un vengeur sombre

Tien cela lui rappela quelque chose

 **-On dirait Batman ! Fit la voix joyeuse de la jeune fille**

Ulrich ne pu s'empêcher de sourire derrière son casque

-Avoue que tu l'avait prévue , Dit t'il en riant un peu . Oracle c'est bien Batgirl avec un fateuille roulant non ?

 **-Zut ma surprise est gâcher , Rit t'elle**

-Hum ça me donne une idée, Sourit t'il

 **-Quoi ? Tu veux te transformer en chauve-souris ? Tenta t'elle de deviner**

-Nan , Si on doit avoir des nom de code , Je vais prendre celui de Chevalier Noir , Répondit t'il en faisant reposer son épée sur son épaule gauche

 **-Hum Ok c'est classe j'avoue ! Approuva t'elle avec un petit ricanement . La tour se trouve à l'Est de ta position**

Le Shtern regarda la direction indiquer en se demandant quelque chose intérieurement .

-Dit moi ils sont là ? Demanda t'il en souriant sombrement

La jeune rousse ne pus s'empêcher de sourire de la même manière que son partenaire , Il avait un compte à régler et apparement ça ne pouvait pas attendre

 **-Juste en dessous de toi ! Lâcha t'elle avec un grand fou rire**

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à marcher vers le trous dans le sol pour ensuite y sauter à pied joint

Une fois la brume blanche passer il se retrouva une fois de plus à écraser le sol sous ses pieds

Puis en se relevant il fit face aux personne qui se prennez pour des héros alors que ce n'était que des traitre

Un chat violet .

Une fille ninja .

Un guerrier débutant .

Un elfe du futur .

Tous furent surprit de voir le nouveaux Shtern qui ne pouvait pas se retenir de savourer leur crainte de faire face à un ennemie inconnue

D'habitude ce n'était que des créature sans une once de matière grise

Mais jamais il n'avez fait face à quelqu'un qui ressembler à l'un des leur

Pour eux cet personne en face d'eux ne devrait pas exister

Il n'y a qu'eux qui doivent être ici

Personne d'autre .

-Mais c'est qui ça ? Demanda naturellement Odd en se grattant le front avec une griffe

-C'est un monstre de X.A.N.A ? Fit Yumi en sortant d'avance ses éventail

-Non on dirait plutôt un humain , Rétorqua la princesse rose

-Jérémie tu pourrai nous éclairer ? Fit le Dunbard en levant les yeux au ciel

Derrière son écran le Bellpois s'activer , Il chercher des info sur le nouvel arrivant mais pour l'instant il n'arriver à rien car de son coté Nixi bloquer toute infiltration avec son propre clavier du futur

 **-Je ne l'ai pas dans ma base de donné , C'est peut-être un être humain que X.A.N.A à prit sous son ailes pour en faire un guerrier , Supposa t'il**

-X.A.N.A qui embauche c'est une surprise ! Tu croit qu'il demande quoi sur le CV ? êtes vous qualifier pour dominer la terre ? Plaisanta gentiment le blond

Derrière la visière rouge les lèvres du jeune brun s'étirent , Bien qu'il soit en colère contre la plupart des personne devant lui il reconnut volontier que l'humour de son colocataire été vraiment nécessaire pour que le groupe puisse continuer à exister .

-Oracle ? Demanda Ulrich à voix basse

 **-Yep Chevalier noir ? S'amusa la jeune fille**

-Est-ce que tu pourrait t'arranger pour que personne ne puisse reconaitre ma voix ? Proposa t'il

Si il devait jouer la comédie pour garantir la sécurité de son nouveau partenaire il devait pas lésiner sur les détails .

 **-Aucun soucie je vais intégrer un modulateur de voix et en profité pour en savoir plus sur ton nouvel avatar , Accepta t'elle**

Après quelque minutes de manipulation le Shtern obtena ce qu'il avait demander , Une voix pixélisé et bien grave qui aurai pu faire peur à son père tellement elle était puissante

- **Faite demi-tour** ! Dit t'il en brandissant sa lame

Là la rouquine se demander ce qu'il avait en tête en faisant une t'elle manoeuvre .

Puis elle décida de le laisser faire ayant encore envie de savoir ce que Ulrich pouvait faire à présent .

-Hey mais il parle ! Peut-être qu'il sais jouer aussi ! Fit Odd en se mettant en position de tir

Une flèchette lazer filla dans l'air , Puis elle frolla à peine le casque du sombre chevalier qui n'avait eu qu'à incliner la tête pour l'évité , Il connaissait Odd par-coeur il savait bien que quelque provocation suffisait pour que le matous mauve se mette à canarder n'importe qui

- **C'est tout**? Se moqua le brun

Un éventail lumineux lui répondit négativement , Il aura eu besoin de son arme pour dévier le projectile qui fut ensuite téléguidé par la jeune ninja , Se baissant en arrière pour l'esquiver il fut un peu appeurer de voir le Dunbard bondir sur lui pour essayer de le séparer en deux , Le brun de Kadic planta son sabre dans le sol pour s'en servir comme d'un point d'appuie avec le quel il se propulsa un peu plus loin .

Puis il dû faire face à l'ange numérique qui avait préparer son champ de force rien que pour lui .

Aucune esquive possible .

Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet l'envoyant rouler bouler quelque mètre plus loin lui fessant perdre son arme

Le visage dans la poussière , Les nerf qui menacer de lâcher tant sa colère monter .

Il venait de prendre une bonne claque .

Il devait à présent se réveiller le plus vite possible car il ne savait pas encore combien de point de vie il lui rester après avoir prit un truc qui détruit directement les sbire de X.A.N.A en temp normal .

 **-Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? Dit gentiment la voix de la fille de son pire ennemie**

- **J'suis preneur** ...Souffla t'il en sortant son nez de la poussière avec l'aide de ses bras

 **-J'en est trois enfaite , Trois nouveaux super pouvoir que j'ai trouver dans ton code ! S'enthousiasme t'elle**

- **J'écoute** , Grogna t'il en voyant William arriver en courant vers lui

 **-Ton épée t'obéit au doigt est à l'oeil ! Commença t'elle doucement**

Au doigts ? Il les bougea dans la direction de son arme qui se mit à lévité avant de venir secourir son maitre en se plaçant en opposition contre la l'épée du brun qui fut déconcerter par ce pouvoir autant qu'Ulrich

- **Ensuite** ? Demanda t'il en reprenant son pomeau en main

 **-Ton bras gauche et toi allez devenir très bon copain ! Glissa t'elle mystérieusement**

Apparement la jeune fille avait envie de jouer , Chose que l'ancien samouraï comprenait vue qu'il jouer à qui coupera l'autre avec son meilleur ami

Mais un coude de coude le fit reculer , Se tenant le visage il sursauta en entendant la détonation indiquant que le jeune félin tirer dans sa direction , Lui fessant face en se disant que l'attaquer au corps à corps était impossible pour l'instant à cause des tire multiple du blond excentrique qui s'amuser de sa situation

Puis Ulrich en eu assez d'être le jouet de son coloc , Il pointa son poing gauche sur Odd qui tira une nouvelle fois , Mais cette fois -ci le Shtern pu riposter

Autour de son poignet une sorte de ceinture de munition s'enroula autour de son avant bras , Puis l'une des cartouche fut tirer et alla rencontrer la flèche virtuel avant d'exploser , Réjouie d'avoir enfin une arme pouvant servir à distance le brun bannie se mit à mitrailler son ancien meilleur ami qui surprit par cette nouvelle offensive ne pu rien faire contre le barrage de balle numérique qui se mirent à tapper furieusement contre sa poitrine le fessant gémir de douleur quand il sentie son corps devenir qu'un nuage de pixelle , Content d'avoir réussie à éliminer l'un des responsable de son bannissement le brun s'autorisa un moment de répit qui fut bientôt déranger par la lame du rebelle qui essaya tant bien que mal de découper l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier qui se contenta de reculer en se disant qu'avoir une épée pouvant infliger 40 point de dégat était une arme assez intéressante

Si on oublie son poid plutôt ralentissant .

Il y avait qu'à observer le Dunbard pour se faire une idée de l'effort qu'il fallait donner pour manipuler une t'elle lame , Puis il profita d'une ouverture pour donner un rapide coup de sabre sous l'aissel de son opposant qui se tint l'épaule en grimaçant , Il se retourna pour porter une nouvelle estocade vers le chevalier sombre qui fit un bond en arrière pour laisser passer la menace qui alla se fracasser contre le sol numérique , Le Shtern bloqua avec son pied l'arme de William qui tenta par tous les moyens de la sortir de là par la force , Mais ses effort furent vaint quand il regarda déséspérer le bras gauche du fils de diplomâte se pointer entre ses deux yeux avant de tirer une salve qui l'envoya au tapis tout en le dévirtualisant , Heureux du résulta Ulrich regarda un moment son bras pouvant tirer des balles

Puis il sentie son poignet lui faire horriblement mal , Il regarda la seule fille pouvant encore l'attaquer vue que l'autre était en route pour la tour avec L'overwing que Jérémie lui avait préparer à l'avance

Le nouveau guerrier numérique se retourna lentement vers la japonaise en resserant la prise sur son arme

Puis il fonça sur elle

Deux éventail lumineux foncèrent sur lui qui autrefois les voyait fondre sur des crabes

Mais les voilà lancer contre lui

Il para facilement le premier avec le tranchant de son épée , Il fit un bond rapide pour le deuxième puis il se méfia du pouvoir mental de la femme ninja qui n'hésité jamais à s'en servir pour surprendre ses adverssaire

Mais le Shtern avait trouver la parade , Il fit un flip arrière après avoir planter son unique arme dans le sol , Puis il rattrapa les disque tranchant pour ensuite les lancer contre leur propriètaire qui n'avait pas prévue ce mouvement et dû donc subir la douleur de prendre ses propres armes , Une fois de retour sur plancher de Lyoko le guerrier noir fit un départ digne d'un boulet de canon en reprenant son arme , Puis il donna un coup horizontal dans l'épaule de la kunoichi qui se fit balayer par la force du coup en se fessant dévirtualisé

Légèrement essoufler par l'enchainement qu'il venait de faire le brun de Kadic dû forcer un peu pour tourner sa tête vers le ciel dans le quel il regarda l'ange virtuel s'évader .

 **-Fait attention Chevalier Noir il ne reste que 20 point de vie , Dit lentement la voix de Nixi**

Ignorant royalement ce qu'on venait de lui dire Ulrich tourna le reste de son corps vers la direction prise par la rose en se disant qu'avoir L'overbike aurait était bien pratique .

Mais ne voulant pas attendre que la rousse lui prépare un moyen de transport il se mit à courir en suivant à la trace la gardienne de ce monde

 **ooOoo**

Les yeux du reste de la bande était coller sur les images de leur dernier combat que le Bellpois avait bien voulut montrer après avoir rétorquer que ce n'était pas une bonne solution de regarder leur propre défaite

Mais bon la majorité avait encore gagner

-Ce type et fort , Admit la voix du nouveau Lyoko-Warrior

-Ca c'est claire ! Fit la voix dépité de Odd . Mais il m'a prit par surprise d'abord !

-Du calme Odd , Fit la voix posé de la fille de troisième . On s'est tous fait avoir

-Si seulement j'arriver à savoir d'où il vient , Cogita le blond

-C'est vrais que c'est une bonne question , Dit Yumi en se plaçant sur la gauche du génie du clavier

-Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement le violet en prenant place dans un coin de la pièce

-Tu ne te demande pas comment un humain à pus être virtualisé ?Ironisa un peu le Bellpois

Il avait raison , Normalement seul l'usine pouvait fournir l'équipement nécessaire pour permettre un voyage sur Lyoko

Alors comment à fait ce guerrier sombre pour arrivé là ?

 **ooOoo**

Courant toujours après la princesse aux cheveux rose le Chevalier noir avait bien du mal à la rattraper malgré sa rapidité qui pourtant n'avait rien avoir du temps où il pratiquer le supersprint

Il aurai eu bien besoin là tout de suite !

 **-Chevalier noir ! Fit soudainement la jeune fille**

- **Que ce passe t'il Oracle** ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux brun

 **-J'ai lancer un scan pour mieux comprendre ton nouvel avatar et j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas le programe qui devait t'empêcher de perdre la mémoire ! Expliqua t'elle rapidement en serrant les dents**

- **Quoi ?! Mais comment je vais faire** ?! Paniqua t'il

 **-Tu n'a pas le choix il faut absolument que tu empêche Aelita de rejoindre la tour sinon s'en est fini de ta vie virtuel ! Répondit t'elle sérieusement**

Il regarda fixement la jeune fille traverser le ciel en jettant tout de même quelque regard derrière elle , Ulrich ne pouvait pas l'arrêter

Cela fit monter sa rage

Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but !

Il poussa un crie de guerre en levant une main au ciel

Puis il sentie son corps devenir tout léger , Sa main se rapprocha soudainement du visage de l'elfe de Lyoko

Aelita se retourna et regard effrayer l'espèce de nuage sombre ayant la forme d'une multitude de chauve -souris volant en groupe

Puis la main sombre de son nouvelle ennemie entoura sa gorge lui coupant le souffle , Puis elle fut entrainer hors de son véhicule

Le corps de la jeune combattante fut plaquer sans aucune délicatesse contre le sol dur et mauve du territoire

Elle aurait bien aimer se relever mais la mains du sombre vengeur été toujours entrain de la maintenir au sol la forçant à regarder la visière de ce chevalier sombre qui lui se délecta du moment

Il venait de vaincre les Lyoko-Guerriers à lui tout seul

Et il tenait entre ses doigts leur dernière chance de sauver le monde .

Ulrich regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux , Il sentait toute l'adrénaline dans son corps , Ce combat venait de réveiller son instinct de guerrier qu'il cacher au fond de lui

Puis il rapprocha son arme du visage de la rose qui essaya de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il bloqua en lâchant son arme , Puis son regard sombre entra en contacte avec le vert émeraude de la rose

Puis il plaqua son poignet contre le sol , Tout en serrant les dents

Cet échange de regard lui faisait du mal

Son coeur souffrait de devoir faire tous ça enfaite

Mais la colère l'avait tellement aveugler que maintenant il se retrouver entrain de faire du mal à la seul personne à avoir été honnête avec lui ses dernier jour

Avait t'il eu tord de se mettre à combattre ses anciens compagnons d'arme ?

Le doute prit d'assaut le reste de son coeur

Sa main reprit rapidement son sabre avec le quel il menaça Aelita qui n'osa plus bouger face à la lame

Il relâcha son cou en se relevant lentement l'arme toujours pointer vers la surnomé princesse qui ne quitta pas son opposant du regard

Ce garçon été fort , Bien trop fort pour qu'elle puisse lancer une contre-attaque sans être sûr qu'il ne la dévirtualise pas .

Il recula de quelque pas en soufflant bruyament

Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal

Les souvenirs des deux dernier jours commencer à lui revenir en mémoire

Sa petite discution avec elle sur le pont

Ses doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux rose

Même leur petites discutions autour de leur plateaux lui revint

Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire les chose ainsi ?

Tout détruire en se disant avoir fait justice ?

Son arme se baissa

Les yeux de la Stones s'ouvrirent en grand quand la main de son adversaire lui fut tendu

D'abord méfiante à l'idée de lui donner la sienne , Elle glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne

Elle se releva avec son aide bien qu'une fois sur ses deux jambes elle enleva rapidement ses doigts de là

La gardienne de ce monde le dévisagea en cherchant quelque chose du regard

Mais son froncement de sourcil lui indiqua qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle chercher et ça il comprenait un peu , C'est toujours dur de voir à travers un casque

-Qui êtes vous ?! demanda t'elle en reculant d'un pas

Ulrich baissa son regard

C'est vrais que maintenant que son adrénaline est retomber

Maintenant que sa rage et calmé

Maintenant que son coeur est enfin apaisé

Il ne lui reste rien à part Legion

Sa visière se mit à briller d'un éclat fambloyant tandit que le Shtern se retourna lentement pour allez dans la direction de la tour activé qui se dresser quelque mètre plus loin

- **Le Chevalier noir** ! Répondit t'il fièrement

Il venait d'accorder son pardon mais aussi de renoncer à son ancienne vie .

Si avant il n'avait souhaiter que revenir avec ses amis .

Aujourd'hui il décida de couper ses liens avec eux pour ne plus jamais leur faire de mal comme aujourd'hui , Car même si au fond de lui il en leur en voulez terriblement de l'avoir bannie , Cela restez tout de même des personne qui avant n'aurai pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour sauver la sienne .

Ulrich avait comprit que se battre contre eux n'était pas la meilleur des solution , Se battre contre l'entité maléfique était bien plus logique .

Il sais qu'il es maintenant .

Il est Le Chavalier noir . Celui qui protége le monde de X.A.N.A .

Il serra le protecteur de Lyoko .

Voilà qui était Ulrich Shtern .

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer le champ rose que la jeune fille avait préparer pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourner .

- **Mon avertissement ne t'as pas suffit** ? Demanda t'il en serrant le manche de son arme

-Je ne te laisserai pas détruire le monde ! S'exclama t'elle en se rapprochant de lui

- **Tu te trompe sur mes intention** , Affirma t'il avec sa voix déformer

Il n'avait pas l'air controler , Pourtant il devait y avoir une explication logique à sa présence sur ce monde ? La Stones se jura de le découvrir .

-Je t'écoute , Fit t'elle en continuant de le manacer avec sa boule destructrice

- **Je veux le protéger** , Assura t'il sous l'oeil méfiant de l'elfe

-Comment je pourrait te croire ? Demanda t'elle en baissant légèrement son bras

- **Tu ne peux pas** , Répondit t'il d'une voix morne tout plantant son arme dans le roc . **Mais si tu veux vraiment en finir maintenant va s'y**

Il écarta en grand les bras montrant ainsi qu'il ne résisterai pas faisant sourciller la gardienne de Lyoko qui n'était entièrement convaincue

Elle l'avait vue attirer son arme comme un aimant donc elle ne relâcha pas la pression en continuant de visé le sombre individue qui commença à reculer lentement

- **Tu pense avoir raison . Tu croit faire le bien . Pourtant tu n'a pas idée du mal que tu ferrait en me laissant pas faire** , Expliqua t'il doucement avec sa voix transformer

-Tu vient bien de nous attaquer non ? Reppela t'elle sèchement

- **Une erreur de ma part je le reconnait** , Avoua t'il . **Mais maintenant je comprend enfin ce qui ne vas pas ici**...

Ses pas le menèrent de plus en plus près de la tour rougeâtre , Mais la princesse ne pouvait pas encore se décidé à âchever son opposant qui venait de baisser les armes après avoir dévertualisé tous ses amis un par un

- **Et c'est votre manière de faire** , Assura t'il alors que sa visière brilla d'un éclat flamboyant . **Je vais m'assurer que le monde soit protéger de la bonne façon**

-Et c'est quoi la bonne façon ? Demanda t'elle les sourcils froncée

Il sourit sous son casque sombre alors que son dos se colla contre la paroie de la tour qui le laissa entrée

- **Moi !** Termina t'il après avoir était avaler par la tour

L'intérieur de la tour réagis de suite à sa présence , Si avant les pavé de lumière s'allumèrent d'une lueur blanche maintenant ils passèrent au rouge obscure

Il avança lentement en respirant bruyament , Il n'en connaisser pas la cause mais apparement son casque ne lui permettait pas de respirer à l'intérieur de la tour charger de donné , Il ferma ses paupières en se concentrant un peu , Le masque du chevalier invincible disparut dans un flash noir laissant Ulrich respirer enfin de manière normal .

 **-Eh ben tu mérite sans doute un prix , Commenta la rousse . Bon maintenant il reste plus qu'à désactivé la tour et je lancerai le retour vers le passée**

Le Shtern l'écouta d'une oreille , Il se mit au centre de l'oeil de X.A.N.A et se mit à flotter dans les airs , Puis il rejoingna la seconde platerforme qui s'alluma d'une couleur identique à celle de sa jumelle .

Puis il arriva enfin devant ce petit écran bleu flottant qui attendait simplement que quelqu'un pose sa main dessus

-Nixi ...Souffla t'il

 **-Oracle ! Grogna t'elle**

Il se mit à inspirer profondément intrigant la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas son comportement qui contraster avec celui de son arrivé sur Lyoko .

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

 **-Quoi ?**

Ses yeux brun se mirent à fixer sans émotion le paneau de controle alors que son coeur se mit à se tordre car il allez demander quelque chose qui risquer de le changer à jamais

-Je voudrait ...

ooOoo

 **-Aelita ! Pourquoi tu l'as laisser faire !? S'exclama outré le blonde à lunette**

-Je-ej-je ne sais pas j'ai pas pu ! Répondit t'elle l'air débousolé

 **-On ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire maintenant qu'il est dans la tour ! Imagine que se soit un sbire de X.A.N.A ! Cria t'il plus fort**

La princesse de Lyoko soupira contre elle même .

Jérémie avait raison d'être en colère , Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas attaquer ce qui sembler être un ennemie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait hésité ?

Aelita se laissa tomber le long de la paroie rocheuse tout en fermant ses yeux vert , Elle inspira un bon coup en fessant lentement le point sur la situation

L'équipe au grand complet n'avait rien pu faire face à un seul adversaire , Ensuite elle s'était retrouver à sa merci sauf qu'il n'en n'avait pas profiter pour l'éliminé , Pour finir elle l'avait laisser s'introduire dans la tour actif

La fille de Hopper sentie son corps devenir lourd à mesure que les souvenirs de cette journée remonter

Depuis qu'Ulrich avait était privé de Lyoko tout s'été mit à dérailler lentement mais sûrement

Est-ce que le samouraï aurai pu changer la done de cette bataille ?

Peut-être que oui .

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle ressentie quelque chose de familier secouer la terre virtuel

-Jérémie que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'elle en se relevant rapidement alors que les secousse s'intensifièrent

 **-Je ne sais pas je ne voie plus rien sur mes écrans ! Paniqua t'il en commençant à jouer de son clavier pour comprendre le problème**

Autour de la rose les tremblement de terre devint bien plus violent la fessant tomber parterre

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle regarda le bas de la tour exploser .

Mais qu'avait t'elle fait ?

ooOoo

 **Code Legion**.

Le paneau de controle accepta le code après avoir reçu la main du jeune brun qui ferma les yeux en serrant doucement ses poing l'air résigner sur le visage .

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda la voix sérieuse de la rouquine**

Il regarda sa paume droite ouverte en repensant à son combat de tout ta l'heure , Puis il la referma en regardant en l'air .

-Va s'y , Assura t'il en souriant un peu

En face de son écran la fille biologique de X.A.N.A soupira devant le tempérament de son partenaire qui voulait encore plus souffrir que nécessaire .

Elle se mit à taper une importante série de chiffre mélanger à des lêttres , Puis elle appuya d'un coup sec sur Entré

Ses billes bleu acier observèrent le spectacle au quel le Shtern la forcer à participé pour la bonne cause avait t'il dit

A l'intérieur de la tour l'ambiance venait de changer , Passant du calme obsolue après la bataille Ulrich avait en quelque sorte demander à Nixi de déclarer la guerre à son père , Son costume du futur materlialisa un nouveaux casque autour de sa tête alors que le Chevalier noir écarta en grand les bras pendant que les fondation de la tour se mirent à trembler

A l'extérieur les choses changer de manière bien plus titanesque

Le pont derrière Aelita se sépara du bloc , Elle courut jusqu'au bord pour regarder le spectacle que le brun controler par la pensée

ooOoo

Le territoire de la montagne avait était le plus dur à explorer , Avec sa brume ainsi que ses changement de place dût à la gravité instistable de certaine roche , Plus d'une fois les Lyoko-Warrior sont tomber tout en ne sachant pas si ils survivrez à leur chute

Le bloc principale celui du quel se tenait la Stones s'éleva haut dans le ciel de Lyoko

Puis il fut fraper par un autre morceau de territoire qui se mit à s'accrocher à lui en se dé-pixilisant avant de se re-pixilisé pour faire partie de lui

Puis un nouveau morceau arriva , Celui ressembler plus à une copie du premier bloc , Il se mit à sa hauteur sous les yeux inquiet et ahurie de la jeune fille qui manqua de tomber en arrière quand il se colla à l'île flotante principal , La rose fut plonger dans le noir le plus total car les deux partie de montagne avait une sorte de demie carapace qui en principe masquer la vue des tours activé mais comme les deux partie sont coller ensemble il ne peuvent plus laisser passer la lumière , Quand sa vue fut couper l'elfe se mit à écouter le bruit de la pierre se faire briser par quelque chose de lourd , Le plafond fut transperser par un pillier de roc parfaitement tailler ayant d'ailleurs la forme d'une tour , En parlant de tour celle dans la quel le Shtern s'était enfermer se mit à lévité lentement après avoir perdu ses racine numérique , Elle passa par la nouvelle ouverture avant de se mettre à flotter pour finallement se poser sur un socle prévue pour elle tailler juste au dessus du dome de pierre

Une fois la tour principal en place Ulrich serra fortement ses doigts tout en se concentrant

Aelita regarda autour d'elle avec un affolement justifier par tous ses changement aléatoire qui la rendait folle !

Se trouvant au centre du bloc elle fut appeurer de voir le sol s'affaisser sur lui même autour d'elle formant une sorte de bassin avec un cercle de pierre au centre sur le quel la Stones se tenait debout avec bien du mal car l'endroit été prit de violente secousses qui l'empêcher de tenir sur ses deux jambes

D'autre trous furent creuser dans le plafond éclairant ainsi sa prison de terre

Mais sa panique fut renforcer par la vision de l'eau virtuel qui se mit à remplir lentement le bassin fraichement creuser

Une fois que le liquide bleu transparent fut mit la rose observa interdite les nouvelle tour éclairer d'un faible halo de lumière noir venir s'installer en cercle autour d'elle , Quand elles se posèrent dans l'eau il eu quelque vague qui manquèrent d'éclabousser la jeune guerrière qui ne pouvait rien faire à part survivre

Quand toutes les tours furent enfin stabilisé la rose remarqua leur faible échos , Les 6 tour se mirent à envoyer des ondes dans le sol fessant de multiples cercle dans l'eau qui fut comme parcouru de petit pixel blanc qui se mirent à s'infiltrer dans le sol sous le liquide , La cousine canadienne de Odd regarda les nouveaux cercle de pierre sortir de l'eau pour venir l'entourer , Elle se retrouva malgré elle dans l'oeil de Legion , Puis Aelita regarda le petit chemin se former devant elle l'invitant à s'enfuir par là bas bien qu'il n'est pas de porte mais il rester ses trous au plafond il ne resterai plus cas activé ses ailes d'ange et de filler

Sa cogitation fut encore une fois interompue par de nouvelle secousse bien moins forte que les autres mais tout aussi intimidante elle qui ne savait pas comment le sombre chevalier faisait

Puis de simple petit trous furent foré pour ainsi verser de l'eau virtuel dans le bassin qui se mit à briller d'une lumière bleuté qui engloba le visage d'Aelita .

Incroyable .

Ses mots résonèrent dans son esprit comme un échos .

Ses yeux détaillèrent la caverne si on pouvez l'appeler comme ça , Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer voir ça un jour , Son don de la création pouvait allez se rhabiller ce que venait de faire le nouveau venue dépasser de loin ses capacité

Enfin si elle avait les clé de Lyoko là elle aurai sûrement pus le faire

Elle osa se baisser pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau qui jusqu'à présent était synonyme de mort pour elle

Ses doigts furent prit de léger picotement avant de se mettre à bouger le plus lentement possible jusqu'au liquide qui avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un rêve

Quand le bout de ses doigts eurent enfin effleurer la surface aqueuse elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement en ne sentant rien d'autre que le doux contacte entre sa peau et l'eau qui apparement était tout ta fait normal maintenant et non plus aussi dangereuse que d'habitude

Une forte lumière venant du haut de l'endroit fraichement construit l'interompue dans son inspection de l'eau numérique , Une large colone de lumière se créa à quelque centimètre de la gardienne de ce monde .

Elle le regarda sortir enfin de l'ombre de la quel il tenait sûrement son style vestimentaire

Il flotter dans les airs tout en se laissant tomber

Les pieds en avant , Les bras balancer en arrière , La cape claquant contre le vent

Son comportement montrer bien son statut de chef de l'endroit qu'il venait de crée avec son esprit

Quand il se posa enfin sur l'oeil de Legion il regarda fixement la princesse rose qui fit de même tout en se relevant après avoir fermer son visage pour mieux faire face au nouveau venue qui venait de changer le paysage par elle ne savait pas trop quel moyens

- **Tu devrait partir** , Lâcha t'il après ce lourd silence de plomb

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle avec une voix acide

- **Ce n'est pas ta place** ! Répondit t'il avec un ton froid

-Tu compte me faire partir de force ? Se méfiat-elle en serrant son poing gauche tout en fronçant les sourcils

Il sourit sous sa protection faciale , Il n'avait pas crût voir un jour Aelita montrer cette facette d'elle même

- **Aucunement** , Assura t'il en levant ses doigts vers le ciel . **Je veux juste te faire remarquer que maintenant tu te trouve chez moi**

-Chez toi ? Répéta t'elle en dé-serrant sa main

Il fit oui en bougeant sa tête de bas en haut , Puis il fit quelque pas autour pour regarder les fruits de son travail , Cela ressembler exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginer dans sa tête

Parfaitement ce qu'il voulait .

Ulrich se tourna vers la fille de Hopper qui continuer d'être sur ses gardes malgré le fait que son adversaire soit incroyablement calme comparer à tout-ta-l'heur

- **Lyoko et mon monde** , Dit t'il en regardant les tours . **Il est normal que j'ai un chez moi sur mon monde non ?**

-Lyoko est mon monde à moi aussi ! S'exclama t'elle

- **Pourtant tu vit dans le monde des hommes** ! Lança t'il en joignant ses mains dans son dos

Elle grinça des dents en se rendant compte que là il marquer un point

-Toi aussi ! Tu es bien un humain non ? Grogna t'elle

- **Qui sais** ? Se moqua t'il

-Moi je sais . Et aussi que tu n'est pas un des monstre de X.A.N.A ! Dit t'elle de manière assurer

- **Bien observer** , Admit t'il d'une voix calme . **C'est vrais je ne suis pas avec lui**

Elle parrut surprise devant cet information

Si il n'est pas avec l'entité maléfique

Et ni avec eux les Lyko-Guerrier

Avec qui était t'il ?

-Quel est ton camp ? Demanda t'elle en le fixant

Il continua de regarder son chez lui en ayant un petit sourire que la jeune fille ne pouvait voir , Mais ce sourire fut comme effacer par un souvenir pas si lointain que la plupart

Il n'avait plus le temps pour tous ça

L'ambiance ici été sereine . Calme . Tout ce d'ont il rêver

Pourtant tout ceci n'était pas que pour lui

Le Shtern se retourna une fois encore vers la Stones qui attendait simplement sa réponse

Mais lui n'en n'avait rien à faire de ça

Il se contenta de regarder vers le ciel en souriant tristement sous son masque de Chevalier du futur

- **Nous serrons rivaux , Pour toujours** , Répondit t'il alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur se mit à envahir tout son être quand il regarda la bulle blanche du retour dans le temps englober l'endroit

 **ooOoo**

Nixi regarda son ordinateur avec un petit sourire

Ce type été fou

 **-Retour vers le passée**

Mais c'était tellement plus amusant comme ça

Le dome temporelle l'avala elle aussi ainsi que l'Hermitage

Et cela continua jusqu'à ce que la terre entière ne soit fin prêtte pour recommencer cette journée durant la quel un groupe d'adolescent venait encore de sauver le monde

Sans que personne ne le sache .

 **ooOoo**

Une fois encore elle se retrouva avec son plateau devant elle

Le Dellarobia était encore une fois à ses coté bien trop content de revivre le succée de sa discution avec Ezra pour déprimer à cause de leur défaite , Alors qu'il retourna voir son professeur de langue Aelita regarda en face d'elle pour ne tomber que sur du vide

la chaise du Shtern été vide

Comme-ci il n'avait jamais été là

La Schaeffer sentie son coeur se faire écraser par une pression qu'elle n'aurai pas pu décrire

Est-ce que c'est ça le regret ?

Est-ce que c'est ça la peine ?

Ses amis avez toujours était là pour elle

Il lui manquerai c'est sûr mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait aussi mal de savoir qu'Ulrich ne serra plus jamais là pour la protéger que se soit sur Lyoko ou dans le monde réel

Poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme elle décida d'abandoner son déjeuner à Odd qui se ferra un plaisir de le dévorer

Elle s'apprêter à partir mais quelque chose rebondit sur son front la fessant tomber en arrière

Mais elle ne rencontra pas le sol

A la place elle se sentie soutenue par les épaules son dos appuyer contre le torse de son sauveur de la journé

-Fait un peu attention Noa ! Gronda la voix dans le dos de la rose

-Désoler il m'a échapper ! S'excusa t'il en reprenant son ballon de foot

Elle regarda confuse le blond , C'était le garçon avec qui le Shtern avait jouer au foot

En parlant du Shtern .

Aelita releva timidement les yeux pour regarder ceux marrons sombre du garçon à la veste verte qui lui aussi avait les yeux river sur elle .

-Sa va ? Demanda t'il gentiment

Elle acquiessa avec sa tête , Puis l'ancien samouraï l'aida à se mettre debout , La canadienne regarda intriguer le jeune garçon qui lui se mit à sourire

-Désoler pour mon ami il est un peu maladroit , Dit le jeune homme en se grattant la joue

La désactiveuse de tour haussa un sourcil devant ce comportement hinabituel de la part d'Ulrich .

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue sourire ainsi de manière aussi assuré , Ou alors quand il parler avec Yumi .

-C'est rien t'en fait pas Ulrich , Assura t'elle en agitant moellement sa main comme pour chasser le malentendu

Ce fut au tour du jeune garçon de faire monter son arcane sourcilière

Il croisa les bras tout en regardant la gardienne de Lyoko dans les yeux cherchant une réponse à une question qui devait être poser dans son esprit à lui

-Excuse moi de te demander ça mais , dit t'il sérieusement . Qui es tu ?


	4. Bienvenue chez Legion

Que vient-il de dire ?

Il ne me reconnait pas ?

-Mais enfin Ulrich . C'est moi , Dit-je le plus naturellement du monde

-Ho et moi je suis moi , Ironisa t'il avec un sourire moqueur . T'es bien philosophe pour une collègienne

-Hey je la connait , c'est Aelita Stones la DJ de Kadic , tous le monde parle d'elle quand il est question de rythme digital , S'incrusta Noa en faisant tourner son ballon sur son index gauche

Je regarda curieuse le blond rasta qui apparement s'était beaucoup rapprocher d'Ulrich en très peu de temps .

Enfin de mon point de vue .

Le garçon que j'ai toujours regarder lever un sabre me regarde avec une sorte d'amusement sans limite que je ne parvient pas à comprendre malgré mon sens de l'humour .

-Une DJ donc , Fit t'il en souriant toujours au coin . Eh ben c'était cool de te sauver du ballon de Noa mais là il faut que j'y aille à plus

Il fit signe au basané de le suivre ce qu'il fit avec le sourire , Mais je ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça !

Il devrait au moins se rappeler de mon nom ou encore des autres !

Souvient toi !

Je lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir le surprenant ainsi que tous les autres personne autour de nous qui n'avez pas l'air habituer de voir ce genre de scène entre lui et moi

-Tu me reconnait pas ? Demande-je en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux

Il me fixa sans rien dire , Puis il m'obligea à le lâcher gentiment sans pour autant relâcher ma main

-Non . Est j'te dit ça gentiment mais ne me colle pas Ok ? Demanda t'il avec une voix posé

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre qu'un bref -Oui- Avant de m'en allez après l'avoir dépasser le laissant en plan avec son élèves en foot .

 **ooOoo**

-On dirait que t'as une amoureuse , Dit avec amusement l'apprentie en foot avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Le brun à coté de lui le regarda avec les sourcils froncé

-N'importe quoi , Souffla t'il en détournant le regard

 **ooOoo**

Je coura pour retrouver la bande sur le banc depuis le quel on avez bannie le sujet de mes pensées .

Une fois arrivé je reprit rapidement mon souffle sous les yeux intentif des autres qui se douter bien que je n'avait pas courrut pour rien .

-Ben alors princesse tu t'entrainne pour un marathon ? , Plaisanta directement Odd

-C'est Ulrich , Souffle-je en regardant Jérémie qui haussa un sourcil à la simple évocation du traitre

-Quoi Ulrich ? Fit Yumi en dé-croisant ses bras visiblement inquiète

-Il se souvient plus de nous ! Répondit-je

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout après ce que je venait de dire avec une trop grande intonation

Heureusement personne n'avez fait attention .

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda le blond sérieux

-Il ne m'a pas reconnut , Comfirme-je simplement

-Ben peut-être qu'il t'as juste oublié toi , Proposa William en haussant les épaules

-Je ne sais pas en tout cas il faudrait allez lui parler non ? Fit-je simplement

Tous le monde sauf moi regarda directement mon meilleur ami qui lui avait les traie sévèrement étirer signe que ce qu'il allez dire ne serrai pas une douce musique à mes oreilles .

-Pourquoi ? Dit-t'il en ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage

-Pourquoi quoi ? Dit-je l'air perdu

-Pourquoi on devrais faire ça ? Répéta t'il en soupirant un peu

Ce fut étrange mais ce qu'il venait de dire ne me fit pas vraiment plaisir .

C'était même tout le contraire .

Vous n'êtes pas surprit ? Moi si car d'habitude Jérémie fait tout pour que tout aille mieux autour de lui c'est pas normal qu'il se comporte comme ça .

-Parce que c'est notre ami , Déclara Odd en se relevant rejoignant mon camp

Je lui envoya un sourire de remerciment qu'il chassa avec sa main puis je regarda une nouvelle fois les trois autre membre de la bande qui apparement ne partager pas mon avis .

-Mais c'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes bizarre , Dit-je en croisant les bras

-Ecoute on comprend ce que tu veux dire mais on est pas d'accord , Dit doucement la japonaise en se grattant le derrière de la tête nerveusement

-Ulrich mérite bien d'avoir une vie normal , Si vous voulez qu'il se souvienne que le monde et parfois sur le point d'être dominer par X.A.N.A allez s'y . Mais c'est vraiment injuste de lui faire ça , Déclara le Dunbard

-A parce que le banir c'était mieux ? Dit soudainement le meilleur ami d'Ulrich

-Tu à voté pour j'te rappel , Dit le brun avec un ton sombre

-Oui mais juste parce que je penser juste qu'après on trouverai un moyen pour l'aider . J'aurait jamais crût que vous le laisseriez tomber comme ça ! Gronda t'il en fourrant ses mains dans sa poche de devant . Puisque c'est comme ça je vais allez le voir et t'en pis !

Sans un autre mot Odd s'éloigna de nous et je le suiva sans oublier de regarder avec dédain ceux qui pensait qu'Ulrich était bien mieux sans nous ses meilleur amis

 **ooOoo**

-Alors Boss la petite Aelita et toi vous êtes -

-Tu la boucle tout de suite , Fit soudainement le garçon habiller de vert alors que sa montre vibra pendant quelque seconde . Bon attend moi là j'ai un appel

-Pfff ok Boss , Soupira le basané en faisant son boudeur

Ulrich s'éloigna rapidement de son nouvel ami en appuyant sur son lobe d'oreille gauche pour recevoir l'appel de sa camarade .

 **-Alors des palpitation ? S'amusa t'elle**

-Du nouveaux ? Ignora t'il en fronçant les sourcils

 **-Non l'attaque de X.A.N.A n'a causé aucun dégât dans le monde réel Soupira t'elle . Part-contre j'ai là des rapport d'hôpital informant que trois personne se sont fait agresser .**

-Quel est le rapport ?

 **-Eh bien ça c'est passée la nuit et toute les victimes disent avoir vue un fantôme , Répondit-elle**

-Un spectre De X.A.N.A ? Proposa le brun

 **-Aucune idée mais pour être sûr nous allons enquêter cette nuit , Fit-elle sérieusement . Ho est si tu peux passe au Q.G j'ai un cadeau pour toi et pour Junior !**

-Il s'appel Noa , souffla t-il lasser

Sans rien dire la rousse coupa la communication , Ulrich sortie un morceaux de papier de sa poche et il attrapa un stylo depuis sa sacoche , une fois armé il pus écrire ce qu'il avais en tête , son écriture fut interompue par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours , vite fait il rangea son matériel en glissant subtilement la note dans la poche de Noa qui hôchat discrétement de la tête ayant comprit qu'ils allez bientôt se retrouver au Q.G de Legion . Le brun nota pour lui même que Nixi avais en elle la détermination qui la pousser à prendre des risques en recrutant des gens pour remplir les rang de ses guerrier virtuel . Ulrich avais recommander son camarade de foot parce qu'il sentais en lui quelque chose de spécial qui serrai un jour utile sur le monde numérique ça il en était convaincue .

Arrivant en silence dans ce temple du savoir des math le brun croisa le regard de la Stones , pendant un instant il sentie un étrange malaise l'envahir , puis il lui adressa un sourire accompagner d'un geste de la main . Après tout elle n'était pas méchante et de plus Aelita l'avais sûrement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre . Une fois installer sur sa chaise il eu la surprise d'être rejoint par Odd Delarobia l'excentrique en chef de Kadic .

-Salut , dit-il d'entrée de jeu . Tu sais qui je suis ?

-On partage la même chambre depuis deux-ans maintenant , répondit-il blaser . Je serrai pas sympa de pas reconaitre mon coloc .

-C'est déjà ça , marmona t-il a voix basse tout en sortant sa trousse . J'ai croiser Aelita , t'as pas été cool tu sais de pas la reconaitre .

Le Shtern poussa un lourd soupir en se tournant vers le tableau pour essayer d'écouter sa professeur qui avais déjà le mauvais oeil sur lui est son camarade de chambre .

-Comment j'aurais fait pour reconaitre quelqu'un que je ne connait même pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix agacer tout en sortant son stylo . Maintenant laisse moi bosser Odd ..

-Mais -

-Delarobia ! veuiller laisser monsieur Shtern tranquille et mettez vous aussi au travail je vous prie ! ordona la prof de math .

Ravalant sa fierté le violet gromella contre cet sadique en s'exécutant non sans lancer quelque regard à l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier qui avait vraiment l'air d'avoir oublié son passée de combattant .

Ca s'annoncer mal pour renouer des liens avec lui .

 **ooOoo**

 **~22~H~49~**

Il faut toujours être prêt à prendre des risques dans la vie . Si on reste toujours assis a ne rien faire on fini toujours par ce dire qu'on aurai dût faire des choix qui nous expose à courir sur ce chemin sombre qu'on appelle le danger et l'inconnue . Ce soir j'essaye encore une fois de joué avec ma chance qui jusque-là ne m'a pas encore laisser tomber . Je saute par-dessus ce mur en sachant que revenir en arrière m'était désormais impossible . je regarde devant moi en vérifiant que personne ne m'a suivie .

Bizarrement je me met a penser aux Lyoko-Guerrier qui ont eu envie de me démasquer aujourd'hui , il faudra que j'en parle a Nixi quand j'aurai fini ma mission .

Sans un bruit je m'élance dans la nuit qui s'annonce très longue pour moi et Noa .

 **ooOoo**

-Les rapport de police se ressembles tous , toute les victimes on décrit une sorte de fantôme avec un oeil terrifiant qui vous glace le sang , explique la rousse avec des lunette de vue ovale sur le nez . Je ne suis pas du genre a croire ce genre d'histoire mais si il y'a trois victimes rapportant qu'elle se sont fait agresser par la même personne et dans les même conditions . C'est forcément qu'il y'a des noix dans le chocolat .

-Oui mais même si c'est vrais comment s'y prendre ? demande calmement Ulrich une main serrant le siège de la fille de X.A.N.A . Les Spectre sont impossible a combattre tant qu'il n'ont pas prit le controle d'un hôte .

-En temps normal oui , acquiessa le leader de Legion . Mais ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air d'être comme avant ...

-Que-veux-tu dire ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcil .

Ne répondant pas tout de suite la jeune fille tappa rapidement sur son clavier futuriste en retirant ses lunette , une fois fini Nixi quitta sa place fétiche pour allez farfouiller dans une casier en fer qu'elle ouvrit très lentement pendant que le Shtern lisait ce qui était afficher sur l'écran .

-Coups est blessure au niveaux des bras , marque de strangulation , et entaille profonde au niveaux de l'estomact , dit-il a voix haute en tournant rapidement son visage vers l'informaticienne . Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Oui , confirma t-elle en prenant un sac de sport rouge . On va chasser le Casper !

-Tu vient aussi ? se surprit-il a demander avant qu'elle ne lui jette le dit sac dans les bras .

-Franchement sa me plairait mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec junior , répondit-elle en jettant un oeil au basané qui dormait a point fermer dans un coin de la pièce avec un fillet de bave dégoulinant depuis sa bouche .

-Donc encore une mission en solo , soupire l'ancien Lyoko-man en chargeant le sac sur son dos . Sa devient vite répétitif tes mission Nixi .

-Si tu croit que sa m'amuse de jouer les babysiter ! grogne t-elle en appuyant fortement sur son torse avec un doigt accusateur . Pour l'instant on est pas encore prêt pour la guerre contre mon père , on doit encore travailler sur le recrutement et surtout récolter des donné pour perfectioné mon virus voleur de clé .

-D'accord j'arrête de t'embêter , assure le brun en se grattant l'arrière du crâne . Bon j'imagine que je doit y allez ?

-Pourquoi ? tu veux rester ici avec moi ? Ho Ulrich ~ fit la rousse sur un ton mileux en forçant le Chevalier noir a se retourner avant de l'ejecter de la pièce . Arrête de parler et bosse !

Souriant le Shtern regarda la porte se fermer violement derrière lui , Nixi était vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter pour être surprit .

oOo

La nuit était si calme , comment imaginer que quelqu'un était là , tapis dans l'ombre prêt à bondir sur n'importe qu'elle personne innocente qui serrai a son goût . Cette pauvre jogeuse par exemple , elle penser être tranquille dans ce parc et puis ses cours d'auto-déffense devait bien servir à quelque chose non ? eh puis sérieusement qui aura assez de cran pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un dans un quartier aussi bien surveiller ? avec toute ses caméra les gens pouvait dormir tranquillement .

Sauf que tous ça ne s'appliquer que si la menace était Humaine , que faire quand celle-ci devient quelque chose que rien ne pourrai arrêter ?

Alors qu'elle terminé ses éttirement elle entendit un son , un bruit ressemblant à une sorte de grissement métalique , fronçant lentement ses sourcils la jeune femme s'avança prudement jusqu'à être dans la limite du cercle de lumière qu'elle ne souhaiter pas quitter à présent bien trop rassurer de voir quelque chose .

-Qui est là ? demanda t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse . Je vous prévient je suis pas toute seule ici !

Menssonge bien sûr personne n'avait voulut l'accompagner pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était débile de vouloir courir la nuit .

Voyant que personne n'oser se montrer la jeune courreuse haussa simplement ses épaules à s'appretant a partir pour rentré chez elle , mais de nouveaux le bruit sortie de null-part la coupa dans son élant , sentant des sueur froide couler le long de son dos ainsi que des picotement de terreur paralysé ses jambes la brunette osa encore une fois regarder en directement des buisson qui avais bouger .

Le corps humain ne sais pas mentir , quand notre bouche emet un menssonge nous laissons voir des signe montrant que nous n'avons pas dit la vérité .

Enfaite la peur et un symbole de vérité .

L'écoute des battement ératique de son coeur fut pour elle une torture bien pire que de ne pas pouvoir bouger de peur que cela ne déclenche l'événement au quel elle ne voulait pas participé de peur de ne jamais pouvoir en ressortir vivante , d'habitude les scénario les plus sanglant nous venait a l'esprit pour nous encourager a fuir devant le danger sauf dans ce genre de situation ou le cerveaux se met à bloquer sur ce qu'il convient de faire en premier .

Fuir , appeler a l'aide , crier pour indiquer sa position , sortir son portable pour appeler un ami ou les flic .

Tout ceci se mélanger dans sa tête alors que le bruit devint plus claire à ses oreilles mais ce qui la terrifier surtout c'est la provenance .

Il était **Partout** .

Des yeux elle croit pouvoir voir la source de sa peur croyant ainsi pouvoir la fuir une fois que ses sens l'aurai détecter , paniqué comme tout elle tourna sur elle même en haletant cherchant une explication a ses bruit qui n'avait rien d'humain .

La sueur couler de son front , le monde autour d'elle sembler se resserer et seul ce cercle lumineux venant de ce lampadaire la garder dans la réalité , ses mains était aussi raide que ses jambes qui ne cesser de trembler sur place , son coeur lui faisait d'énorme bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'enfin elle sentie un mouvement venant des buisson qui laissa passer sa **Peur .**

Voulant crier mais ne le pouvant devant le irréalisme de la situation la jeune femme ne pouvait que regarder la bouche grande ouverte la forme fantômatique qui s'avancer vers elle en flottant à quelque centimètre du sol , son corps semie-transparant était gris et parcourue de longue ligne noir se rejoingnant sur ce qui sembler être sa tête bien plus petite que son torse bien plus imposant que ses bras tout fin au bout des quels il y avais des mains pourvue de trois longue griffe noir qu'il faisait cliqueté de manière répété tout en poussant ses étrange bruit depuis son oeil vibrant .

Complétement tétanisé la brune tourna de l'oeil quand sa gorge fut prisonière de la poigne de fer du monstre qui la souleva aisément jusqu'à-ce que ses pieds ne touche plus terre , reprenant un peu conscience a cause de la sensation que sa vie était en danger elle balança ses pieds dans le vide en essayant de se dégager de la prise de l'être fantômatique qui émettez des sorte de ronronnement alors qu'il était entrain d'étrangler la pauvre jogeuse qui devenait un peu plus bleu a chaque seconde qui passer , l'une des immence griffe du fantôme se posa sur sa joue la caressant de manière lente alors que le tein de la brune devint plus violet a cause du manque d'air .

Alors que la mort l'accueiller à bras ouvert elle fut libéré de son suplice par une arme volante qui brisa en deux la griffe du monstre qui tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où se tenait le sauveur de la jogeuse qui se tenait la gorge en respirant de toute ces forces cet air si pure qui l'avait manqué , appuyant sur un bouton se trouvant sur son gandellet en cuir une lumière bleu illumina le petit bout de plastique alors qu'il tendit son bras droit pour rattraper de justesse son arme qui venait de lui revenir comme par magie .

Faisant tournoyer habillement son arme qui briller d'une lumière bleuté tout en se rappelant d'un passage du film Star-Wars il pointa son sabre laser vers le spectre de X.A.N.A qui pour une raison défiant son programe d'origine recula .

-Approche , prononça Ulrich d'une voix légèrement plus grave à cause du tissue qui couvrait sa bouche .

Ce soir le Shtern était habiller d'un tricot sans manche noir et d'un pantalon aux couleur de l'armé américain , a croire que Nixi aimer vraiment déguisé les gens juste pour s'amuser mais il devait reconaitre que son équipement était à la hauteur de ses attente surtout le fait d'avoir enfin une arme contre ses maudit spectre qui plus d'une fois avais prit le contrôle des élèves de Kadic pour essayer de le tuer .

Haussant un sourcil le brun pesta en serrant le manche de son arme .

-Problème , lâcha t-il en fuyant .

Quand un humain est possédé par un des Spectre de l'ennemie numéro un de Lyoko celui-ci prend possession de l'esprit de cette personne lui prenant ses souvenirs et sa personalité pour mieux se faire passer pour son hôte , sauf que il ne peuvent pas imité avec succée les émotions humaines ce qui fait que la plupart du temps il se font démasqué par quelqu'un ayant un cerveaux qui fonctionne correctement . Eh puis il y avais la partie écrit en tout petit qui stipuler que ces humain possédé devenait des espèce de super-méchant capable de courir sur les mur ou de briser un arbre en un simple battement de cil .

Ho et de balancer des boule électrique mortellement dangereuse pour les humain .

Evitant de peu d'être transformer en poulet trop cuit après avoir sauter par-dessus un buisson Ulrich se mit à courir pour échapper au spectre qui n 'avait pas l'air content de s'être fait interrompue durant son entretient avec la personne qu'il possédé , rengainant son sabre dans son dos le Shtern se mit à jouer de ces épaule pour ne pas être toucher par les tire de on opposant qui sauter dans les arbres pour avoir le brun dans sa ligne de mire .

Arrivant à la fin du parc l'élève de Kadic se mit a accélérer la cadence en espérant trouver un moyen de vaincre ce spectre un peu trop collant à son gout , ce fut que quand il arriva sur un pont enjambant une route que le Chavalier fut arrêter par la fille possédé qui le scrutter avec ces yeux vide de toute émotions , il ne voyait que le symbole de X.A.N.A vibrer , il se demander si c'était une émotion venant du programe maléfique ? une envie de tuer inavoué ?

Un truc dans le genre ça l'ancien samouraï l'aurai parier .

Acculer contre la rembarde du pont en pierre Ulrich faisait un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui tout en tentant de trouver une diversion .

-Dit moi ça te dirait pas qu'on se pose deux seconde pour discuter ?

Les bras entourer d'électricité la jeune femme aux cheveux noir se mit à marcher lentement mais sûrement vers le brun qui regretter déjà sa question .

-Ok mauvaise idée , marmonna t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière .

Tout ce que le sbire de X.A.N.A pus voir en regardant par-dessus le pont fut les lumières d'un bus s'éloignant a toute vitesse de lui , ne pouvant laisser s'échapper sa proie le monstre courru plus vite qu'un être humain normal , sautant de toit en toit la brune possédé rattrapa rapidement le véhicule roulant de nuit , une fois sur le toit elle arracha facilement la double porte qui alla se perdre dans la nuit alors que la possédé entra enfin dans le bus de nuit .

En premier lieu ce qu'elle remarqua fut l'état du conducteur endormit sur son siège , sauf que ces mains tenait fermement le volant et ça grâce à quelqu'un ayant eu la bonne idée d'attacher le reste de son corps avec sa ceinture de sécurité rien que pour lui faire garder la pose durant le reste du trajet qui se poursuivait sur une ligne parfaitement droite , elle n'eu pas besoin de chercher sa proie très longtemps il étaient juste là assis tout au fond dans une pose décontracter tout en invitant le spectre a venir avec son index , en réponse elle écarta en grand ces mains maintenant recouvert d'un blindage grisonant ayant prit la forme d'énorme griffe qui lui parraisser bien tranchante , ne voulant pas prendre de risque le guerrier numérique sortie deux sabre de son dos tout en priant pour que son plan puisse marcher .

Puis son oreille vibra .

Conscient que ne pas répondre à Nixi pouvait lui causé d'énorme problème Ulrich décrocha non sans esquivé une lame passant au-dessus de sa tête .

 **-Salut Chevalier noir , j'te dérange pas ?**

Bloquant le nouveaux coup de la brune en croisant ces lame le brun grinça des dents à cause de la force de son opposant qui user de toute sa force pour lui faire plier le genoux .

-Pas du tout ! grinça t-il difficilement en repoussant enfin l'arme humaine qui se mit à trancher dans le vide

 **-C'était juste pour te dire que je suis ravis de bosser avec toi , après tout tu es loin d'être bête et ça j'apprécie vraiment .**

-Euh merci ? guh !

Se penchant en arrière pour ne pas se faire décapité le brun se mit à sauter sur les sièges innocupé pour évité les lame de la brune qui tenter de le fendre en deux à chaque coups manquant de faire mouche , Ulrich fit un bond sur place pour se suspendre à la barre traversant le bus ce qui attira l'intention du Spectre qui se prit directement le coup des pieds joint du brun qui descendit rapidement pour rejoindre la porte .

 **-Enfin c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'appelle , dit moi as tu trouvé notre chère casper ?**

Poussant un hurlement qui manqua de faire sauté les tympant du Shtern la créature artifficielle se servit de ces énorme griffes pour écarter en grand le chemin jusqu'au jeune homme qui afficher une moue dubitatif en voyant les siège compacter par la force du Casper qui maintenant courrai vers lui en grognant .

-Plus ou moins !

Plaçant ses bras en croix le collégien évite de peu d'être décapitté en sautant en arrière brisant la vitre au passage , le Spectre le plaque violement dans les airs faisant voler en éclat les quelque morceaux de verre brisé restant , roulant violement sur le bitume Ulrich faisait marcher ses méninge à grande vitesse pendant que la brune Xanatifié continuer de grogner en poignardant la route dans un élant de rage vue qu'elle raté sa cible à chaque roulade , puis enfin il arrêtèrent de rouler .

Penchant immédiatement sa tête sur le coté le Shtern grimasse en voyant que son opposant ne perdait pas son temps en long monologue comme le ferrait tout bon méchant qui se respecte , dommage ça lui aurai donner du temps , le brun envoie son pied dans l'estomact de la brune l'éjectant en arrière , se relevant dans un bond agile le Chevalier Noir fait face à l'envoyer de X.A.N.A avec ses deux sabre lumineux le regard emplit d'une détermination à toute épreuve .

 **-J'espère pour toi que c'est plus que moins ! intima la rousse**

La possédé se relève une nouvelle fois , ses yeux vibrant à l'unison avec sa voix devenue plus grave , lâchant de long grognement indigne d'une fille le Spectre fit disparaitre ses longue griffe tranchante arrachant un petit sourire au guerrier numérique qui le perd de suite en voyant les paumes de la jeune femme être remplit de grosse boule jaune grissilante .

-C'est plus , marmona le brun en se jetant sur le coté

Après une long roulade le jeune guerrier dévisage son opposant en serrant plus fortement le manche de son sabre , son regard ce fait plus dur , sa respiration se bloque soudainement .

Il s'élance enfin ! , le coeur battant à tout rompre , les bras tendu , les yeux ancré dans ceux de la jeune possédé qui continue de le bombarder avec ses attaque éclair qu'il n'évite que par chance , il fait tournoyer son arme tout en courrant entre les arc électrique , dans un bond en avant il pointe la lame sur la gorge de la brune qui en représsail compresse une énième boule de foudre entre ses paumes se préparant à la relâcher dès que son corps humain serrait mort .

Ulrich esquissa un petit sourire triomphal tout en sortant un taser fabriqué par son associé , en clair ?

X.A.N.A peut allez se moucher !

Platant l'éguille dans le cou de la jeune femme le Shtern appuie sur le bouton en espérant de tout son coeur que sa marche .

Un nouveaux courrant électrique parcours le corps de la jogueuse qui hurle maintenant de douleur , le programe informatique émet de long crie qui font attrocement souffrir le combattant numérique qui regarde la boule de foudre tomber des mains du sbire de X.A.N.A .

-Et mer-

Ejecter violement en arrière Ulrich se met à rouler le long de la route en jurant contre ses maudite sphère d'éclair , une fois sa course terminé il ose relever le menton , la brune et maintenant étaler à plat ventre un léger vélouté de fumer s'élevant de son corps signe qu'elle était enfin débarasser du Spectre qui l'habité .

Soulagé le brun autorise enfin ses muscles à se détendre , et intérieurement il espère que ses prochaine mission hors Lyoko se passerons mieux .

 **-Je viens de piraté une caméra de sécurité après qu'on est parler d'un chauffeur de bus endormit dans le coin , annonce Nixi d'une voix rieuse . Et qu'est-ce que je trouve à la place ? Monsieur Sthern tranquillement entrain de faire la sièste au milieux de la route !**

Quoique avec un patron comme la jeune rouquine sa lui sembler pas prêt d'arrivé .

ooOoo

-Donc résumons , manipulation des courrant électrique , agilité démusuré , force surhumaine , extention corporel même si on doit noter que cela vient surtout du corps spectral et non de la victime en elle même , note la fille du programe malveillant sur son ordi . Mise à part ça rien de très intéressant .

-Tu devrais rajouter envie de zigouiller toute personne s'approchant d'elle , ironise Ulrich assis un peu plus loin une poche de glace sur sa jambe rougie .

-Pas intéressant , lâche nonchalement Nixi en buvant son chocolat chaud . Maintenant il reste à savoir le but de ses possession .

-Peut-être que X.A.N.A cherche à prendre le controle du plus de gens possible pour organisé un soulèvement contre le gouvernement en place ? propose le brun en retirant la bande froide de son membre encore tout chaud

-Aucune chance , mon père aime faire tourner les gens en rond , il ne foncerai pas dans le tas comme un crétin , réplique t-elle sans aucune intonation dans la voix . Non je penche plus pour un contrôle passif du pays , il possède d'abord une personne choisie au hasard puis petit à petit il infiltre l'administration et là il fait un coup d'étât sans que personne ne puisse réagir !

Il fallait admettre une chose avec la rousse c'est qu'elle était loin d'être bête , surtout quand on la comparer avec le chef du groupe Lyoko qui ne faisait que subir les tactique de X.A.N.A sans jamais porter l'offensive de peur que la colère des machine ne s'abatte sur lui . Hochant brièvement la tête Ulrich se permet de souffler pour évacuer le trop plein de sensation qui tourbillonné en lui , discrètement il regarde la lame de son sabre fondu , apparrement la chaleur causer par l'impulsion IEM du taseur et la charge électrique ensemble avaient réussie à faire fondre le métal de son arme , inutile de dire que la rouquine avaient bien faillit l'étranglé en rentrant . Remettant correctement son pantalon pour masquer la brûlure sur son tibias le Chevalier Noir se relève en grimaçant , chose qui n'échappe pas à l'oeil de la responsable informatique de Legion .

-On va devoir faire une petite pause dans nos opération , le temps que ta jambe guérisse , dit-elle en continuant de pianoté sur son clavier . Deux semaine devrais suffire .

-Quoi ? Attend on devrait continuer d'enquêté sur les spectre encore en liberté , réplique t-il visiblement pas ravis d'être sur la touche .

-Hmmmm , fit-elle dans une moue pensif . Je croit qu'on peux surveiller tous ça , mais n'oublie pas que tu es le seul agent de Legion pour le monde réel , Junior n'est qu'un débutant sur le sol virtuel alors ne parlons même pas de te ramplacer par lui .

-Comprit , dit-il en grommelant intérieurement en imaginant les monstre de X.A.N.A en liberté . Tien au parlant de Noa où est-il ?

A cet question la fille de son ennemie juré esquisse un petit sourire mystérieux tout en touchant rapidement à son clavier , là elle l'invité silencieusement à regarder l'écran chose qui l'intrigua un peu , venant docilement se mettre à ses coté le garçon surnomé Batman lève ses deux sourcils en voyant l'apparence virtuel de son meilleur ami .

-Non mais c'est pas vrais , dit-il complétement estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait .

Il n'aurais jamais crut que Noa serrait un ...


End file.
